Harry Potter e o Mistério da Ordem
by line weasley potter
Summary: Desta vez, quem esconde coisas é o próprio Harry, ninguém sabe seus objetivos nem seus sentimentos.Muitas coisas poderão acontecer neste ano, Harry revelará um dos seus segredos? ou não?
1. 16º aniversário

**Capítulo 1 - Aniversário**

A Rua dos Alfeneiros não mudara nada, continuava com todas aquelas casas arrumadinhas, o gramado bem cortado, com os mesmo vizinhos fofoqueiros de sempre. Mas havia a família Dursley, que era a maior vítima de fofocas da rua, pois eles tinham um sobrinho com problemas, como eles mesmos diziam. Porém, Harry Potter já se acostumara com o tratamento ruim que recebia de seu tio Vernon e sua tia Petúnia, mas claro, estamos esquecendo um membro muito importante, campeão de boxe, seu primo que o fizera de saco de pancadas durante anos, juntamente com sua "gangue", Dudley Dursley, mas Harry ainda insistia que seu primo não era bem humano, pois parecia mais um porco de peruca loira.

Já passara da meia-noite quando Harry acordou por causa de um dos seus piores pesadelos, mas nada que envolvesse Lord Voldemort, como foram todos os seus sonhos no ano anterior. Na verdade seus pesadelos noturnos eram bem piores que isso, tinha sempre as mesmas imagens, Sirius Black, seu padrinho, atravessando aquele véu negro que ficava em uma das salas esquisitas no Departamento de Mistérios do Ministério da Magia.

Aquele Departamento ridículo era assim que ele pensava, já que além de levar Sirius embora, também deixara as cicatrizes no corpo de seu amigo Ron, por causa de um cérebro que tentara sufocá-lo com seus tentáculos.

Mas aquele véu era uma coisa muito misteriosa, ele realmente queria saber a verdade sobre aquilo, o que acontece com quem passa por ele, se morre mesmo, ou só sua alma é levada, como os dementadores fazem? Qual, na verdade, era a explicação para aquele objeto tão sobrenatural? Por que apenas ele conseguia ouvir aquelas vozes que vinham do outro lado do véu? Harry queria saber, ele precisava saber, tinha que ter alguma explicação coerente.

Quando chegasse em Hogwarts, a primeira coisa que faria após o banquete, era procurar Albus Dumbledore, pediria sua assinatura, para poder ter acesso a Seção Reservada, sobre suas intenções, entretanto, não poderia contar a ninguém, nem mesmo ao Dumbledore, nem a Ron ou Mione. Principalmente Mione, se ela descobrisse que Harry faria uma pesquisa tão obscura assim, passaria o ano inteiro o enchendo com ladainhas idiotas, do tipo "Harry, pare com isso, não vai adiantar nada você investigar sobre isso. Nada vai mudar." Não conseguiria aturá-la o ano inteiro assim, só iria atrapalhá-lo, já ia ser muito difícil ter sucesso na sua pesquisa sem o cérebro de Hermione, imagine só, se ainda tivesse uma briga entre eles? Portanto, o mais importante, seria manter segredo de todos, ninguém nem poderia desconfiar do que El estivesse fazendo, talvez para evitar isso, só aparecesse na Toca no dia de Natal e o resto do feriado no Grimauld Place, junto da Ordem, até porque lá, existe uma variedade incrível de livros sobre Artes das Trevas, já que a casa pertencera à família Black, e o único membro decente da família, pelo que notara, era Sirius, e estava morto.

Um barulho na janela o acordou de manhã cedo, abriu os olhos e se deparou com Píchi, a coruja que seu padrinho dera a seu melhor amigo. O bicho entrou pela janela já aberta, e todo espevitado começou a bicar seu dedo, logo o garoto pôs a coruja na gaiola de Edwiges, que saíra para caçar, onde a pequena ave poderia comer e se refrescar antes da viagem de volta à Toca. Pegou a carta que tinha caído das garras da pequena coruja e abriu.

"_Harry,_

_Parabéns cara. Tô mandando um presente sensacional para você tenho certeza de que irá gostar muito, teve participação do Lino também que a propósito insistiu para que eu citasse o nome dele na carta. Tem uma foto anexa a essa carta onde você poderá assistir a aquela partida de quadribol da final do ano passado, que infelizmente você não pôde ir, e verá as minhas defesas excepcionais._

_P.S.: Mamãe mandou uma carta para Dumbledore, pedindo para que ele concedesse autorização para você passar o resto das férias aqui em casa, estamos apenas esperando a resposta._

_Ron._"

Ao terminar de ler a carta se deu conta de que esquecera duas coisas importantes. Primeiro, era 31 de julho, seu aniversário. Segundo, não precisaria esperar chegar a Hogwarts para começar suas pesquisas, poderia muito bem adiantar logo, ainda tinha aquela coleção de livros que Sirius e Lupin lhe deram de Natal, "_A magia defensiva na prática e seu uso contar as Artes das Trevas._"

A próxima ave era uma coruja-de-igreja, provavelmente Hermione, e logo que abriu a carta teve certeza de sua suposição.

"_Caro Harry,_

_Queria te desejar parabéns, e avisar que espero vê-lo em breve, pois também irei passar o resto de minhas férias na Toca, estarei indo na segunda provavelmente._

_Ah, e espero que faça bom uso do meu presente dessa vez, ao contrário do que você e Ron fizeram com aquela agenda de deveres que lhes dei de Natal, e claro, espero que você o empreste a Ronald também, ele precisa disso tanto quanto você._

_Com carinho,_

_Hermione._"

Harry abriu o pacote que vinha junto à carta e leu o título de um livro não muito grosso, "_Como organizar 10 matérias em um dia_"

- Para que vou querer isso, quem estuda dez matérias é ela e não eu. – disse indignado. – Mas pode apostar que vou emprestá-lo a Ron, assim me livro logo.

Porém, mais uma carta chegara. Ao longe, Harry viu um pássaro vermelho com penas pomposas, e logo sabia de quem era. Fawkes entrou pela janela e deixou cair uma carta em cima da cama do rapaz.

"_Caro Harry,_

_Recebi uma carta de Molly Weasley pedindo para que eu lhe concedesse uma autorização, a fim de que você passe o restante das férias n'A Toca, a essa altura você já deve estar sabendo._

_Bem, estou mandando Fawkes, para avisar que você poderá ir sim, mas infelizmente não poderei transferir você, estarei bem ocupado com assuntos de Hogwarts. Mas deixei essa função para Arabella Figg, que você já conhece e é de minha total confiança. Você irá a casa dela, onde tem uma chave de portal, que estará pronta para transferência ao anoitecer de domingo, no dia quatro de agosto._

_P.S: Desculpe pela memória fraca, mas acabei de lembrar, parabéns!_

_Albus Dumbledore._"

Dobrou a carta novamente e desceu as escadas rumo à sala, onde provavelmente a família estaria. Finalmente suas férias iriam ficar descentes, sem aquelas pessoas ridículas, as quais tinha de chamar de família.

Chegando à sala, se deparou com seu primo Dursley socando a TV, provavelmente porque seu lutador preferido tinha perdido a luta que valia o cinturão regional e afora estava berrando com o pai, para que ele lhe comprasse uma TV nova.

O barulho de um degrau rangendo revelou sua aparição. Vernon levantou do sofá e ficou encarando o sobrinho por um bom tempo, até finalmente trovejar.

- O que você está olhando garoto?

- Ah, nada, até porque tenho coisas mais interessantes a fazer do que assistir o novo escândalo de Dudley. – disse Harry um pouco irritado.

- Então o que você quer moleque? Fale logo para eu não ter que me aborrecer com você!

- E quando foi que você esteve feliz comigo? – perguntou com repulsa na voz.

O tio imediatamente avançou uns dois passos tentando intimidar Harry, mas não obteve sucesso, o moleque simplesmente não mexera nem um dedo, continuava ali, paralisado, apenas o encarando com um ar desafiador nos olhos. Ninguém se mexia, apenas Dudley que parara de socar a TV e a gora observava com interesse, como se de repente um fosse avançar no outro, mas nada aconteceu e isso já estava o deixando irritado. Porém, foi Harry quem cortou o silêncio.

- Só desci aqui para avisar que domingo estarei indo para a casa de Ron, mas vou primeiro ter que passar na casa da Sra. Figg...

- Mas para que você vai ver Sra. Figg? O que você está aprontando? – cortou o tio.

- Nada, e mesmo que estivesse não lhe devia explicação, mas eu devo ir pra lá, porque há uma chave de portal pronta para mim na casa dela, para me transportar à Toca.

- Chave de que?

- Não perderei meu tempo explicando coisas do meu mundo para trouxas ridículos como vocês. Pois bem, aviso dado.

Dito isso, Harry deu as costas ao tio e subiu as escadas de volta a seu quarto.

- SÉRIO?

- É Ron, mas isso não quer dizer que você possa sair gritando essas coisas! Estamos em tempos difíceis Ron!

- Ah, ok. Desculpe mamãe, juro que terei mais cuidado. – virou para a porta de casa e foi andando pelo jardim até chegar lá dentro, e então soltou um berro. – GINNY, FRED, GEORGE, HARRY CHEGARÁ AO ANOITECER DE DESTE DOMINGO.

- Hmmm, acho que devemos fechar a loja na segunda para recebermos nossa maior fonte de sucesso...

- E quem sabe poderemos lhe mostrar as nossas novas invenções...

- Quais? Porque vocês não podem me mostrar?

- Não interessa a você, deixe de ser apressadinho, você poderá conhecer a loja daqui a alguns dias. – disseram os gêmeos em uníssono.

- Ginny? Você não gostou da vinda de Harry? – perguntou a Sra. Weasley.

- Não, não, não é isso mamãe! – apressou-se a corrigir. – Claro que eu gostei da notícia da vinda de Harry, é só que...

Ele estava tão estranho, desde junho, após o término das aulas, nenhum sorriso foi visto no rosto do rapaz. A viagem no Expresso foi bem mais estranha, ele passara o percurso inteiro olhando para o nada. Snap Explosivo, xadrez, doces, conversas, nada chamara sua atenção, mas aparentemente apenas ela notara isso. Tudo bem que a morte de Sirius provavelmente o perturbou, mas aquele não era o Harry, ela sabia que ele estava preocupado com algo mais, que provavelmente estava escondendo algo. Não sabia o que era, mas iria descobrir e tentaria ajudar o máximo que pudesse, só para vê-lo feliz mais uma vez.

Aaaargh! Não agüentava mais aquela casa, finalmente o domingo havia chegado, enfim ia para A Toca, onde morava a melhor família do mundo bruxo, em sua opinião. Naquele lugar se sentia bem-vindo, a colhido como se realmente pertencesse àquela família, a Sra. Weasley deixava bem claro em seu olhar e todo o cuidado que tinha um amor maternal, que Harry não lembrava, pois passara pouco tempo ao lado da mãe.

Difícil seria continuar sua pesquisa lá, infelizmente ainda não conseguira nenhum resultado, nenhuma resposta. A presença de duas pessoas provavelmente deixaria suas pesquisas ainda mais difíceis, Hermione e Ginny, as duas eram muito observadoras... E como.

Interrompeu seus pensamentos, pois já estava anoitecendo, pegou seus pertences, atravessou a sala vazia e passando pelo jardim bem cuidado, foi em direção à casa da Sra. Figg, mas não precisou entrar o que agradeceu muito, pois a casa tinha um cheiro muito forte de gato. A mulher já o esperava, quando o viu, o cumprimentou e apontou para um vaso vazio que estava no meio do jardim, mas hesitou pouco antes de tocar no vaso.

- Obrigada por tudo Sra. Figg.

- Não se preocupe com isso Harry, querido. Pegue logo na chave se não você perderá p horário.

Virou-se mais uma vez me direção à chave e tocou-a. Uma sensação familiar de que um anzol estava o puxando pelo umbigo. Muito rápido a sensação parou e então se deu conta de que estava de pé no jardim imenso e mal cuidado, por causa dos gnomos que ali habitavam, e a o erguer a cabeça os viu. Os sete Weasley, pois Percy havia brigado com a família e Charlie ainda estava na Romênia trabalhando com dragões, mas todos os outros estavam ali, sorriram calorosamente para ele que correspondeu com um grande sorriso.


	2. A Toca

**Gente, queria agradecer primeiro ao meu irmão, que me ajudou a criar essa história, juntamente com meu melhor amigo, aqui conhecido como Lobo 77...**

**Boom, espero que gostem da minha fic.. obrigada ;)**

**---------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 2 – A Toca**

O primeiro sorriso que vira na face do garoto, aquilo a fazia se sentir tão bem. Ele estava feliz por estar ali com sua família, era como aquela casa pertencesse a ele antes mesmo de conhecer qualquer um dos Weasley. Mas quando seus olhares se encontraram, ela pôde perceber algo mais que a felicidade do rapaz, conseguiu ver um pouco de insatisfação escondido dentro dele, entretanto precisava saber o motivo daquilo.

Harry nunca se sentira insatisfeito em estar ali, pelo menos nunca reparara nisso, será que alguém além dela teria percebido? Será que Hermione também notaria os sentimentos do garoto? Ah, se Mione percebesse com certeza iria conversar com ela assim que tivesse oportunidade, mas antes de qualquer coisa, Ginny queria conversar com Harry! Precisava...

Opa! Realmente aqui teria de ter muito cuidado com suas pesquisas, já que não queria que NINGUÉM suspeitasse. Mas certamente seria muito difícil esconder, pois ele sabia que Ginny já desconfiava de algo, apenas pelo jeito que o sorriso desapareceu do rosto dela e ficou o encarando, como se estivesse tentando usar "_legilimens_".

Começou a caminhar em direção aos Weasley, ainda sentindo o olhar de Ginny o acompanhando. "_Droga! Vai ser mais difícil do que eu pensava!_"

- Harry, meu querido. – disse Sra. Weasley abraçando-o. – Como você está? Nossa, está muito magro. Oh Merlin, como é que Dumbledore ainda consegue o deixar naquela família? Você está parecendo um...

Mas o que ele parecia exatamente não chegou a saber, a mãe foi interrompida por Fred.

- Mamãe, se a senhora não deixar o Harry respirar ele morrerá antes da senhora poder oferecer algo para ele comer! – disse o garoto, olhando com um ar zombeteiro para a mãe.

- Não diga besteiras Fred. Pare de brincar com isso. Nós estamos vivendo em tempos difíceis desde a volta de Você-Sabe-Quem...

- Caro Harry, peço-lhe mil desculpas por ter causado este transtorno... Sim, nós estamos vivendo em tempos difíceis mamãe... – George não aguentou e caiu na gargalhada.

- Desculpe Harry, meu irmão terá que aprender a receber visitas de um modo mais sério! – dessa vez, foi Bill quem falou, mas logo em seguida todos os Weasley, exceto Molly, e Harry caíram na gargalhada.

Logo em seguida, Harry apertou a mão do Sr. Weasley, Fred, George, Ron, Bill, e abraçou Ginny. Sentira tanta falta desta família que até sua insatisfação a respeito do seu objetivo passara, agora sentia apenas a alegria de estar ali novamente.

Harry subiu até o último andar, entrou no quarto de Ron, pôs seu malão recostado na parede e deitou-se em sua cama de armar, que a Sra. Weasley provavelmente já preparara um dia antes.

Assim que se deitou, Ron entrou no quarto e se jogou na cama.

- E aí Harry? Como foi o inferno com os Dursley novamente? – perguntou Ron com ar despreocupado.

- Ah, você sabe... o mesmo de sempre, mas eu prefiro que me ignorem a ter que aturar os comentários idiotas e aqueles chiliques de Dudley...

- Cara... não sei como você aguenta isso ó? Acho que eu teria um treco se vivesse desse jeito, férias são feitas para nos divertimos e conhecer pessoas bonitas... – As últimas palavras foram ditas num tom sonhador.

- Do que você está falando? Por que você parece estar tão lesado?

- Ela chegou. – Ginny entrara no quarto parecendo uma bailarina com suas mãos para cima.

- Ela quem? Perdi alguma coisa? – disse Harry.

- Ela chegou? Sério? – falou Ron, praticamente pulando em cima de Ginny.

- Acabou de che... – mas a frase foi interrompida por Ron, que saíra correndo escada à baixo atrás "dela".

- Quem é "ela"? – perguntou Harry virando-se para a garota.

Ginny bufou e fez uma cara feia para ele, mesmo sem dizer nada, percebeu que não era para perguntar de novo, se ela quisesse responderia, mas se ele perguntasse de novo ela teria um ataque, tinha certeza, ela era tipo... uma cópia mais nova da Sra. Weasley. Mas tomou um susto quando Ginny começou a falar.

- "Ela" é a Fleuma, ou Fleur, como queira chamar...

- O que a Fleur está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Harry surpreso.

- Ah, você não soube? Pensei que Ron tinha lhe dito. Bom, Fleur e Bill vão casar ano que vem, e até conseguirem uma casa, Fleur está morando aqui, ela veio trabalhar no Gringots "_parra melhorrar_" o inglês dela...

- E por que você tem tanta raiva dela? O que ela fez?

- Ah, você também não Harry!

- Ok, ok! Desisto! Você ganhou! – disse Harry dando as costas à garota e se curvando sobre o malão.

Os dois ficaram durante um bom tempo sem falar nada, até que Ginny quebrou o silêncio.

- Harry?

- Ãhn?

- Harry...tem alguma coisa te incomodando?

- Como assim?

- Sei lá, algo que eu tenha feito, ou que qualquer um de nós tenha feito ou dito que você por acaso não gostou?

- Claro que não! De onde você tirou isso?

- Sei lá, você está um pouco estranho desde que chegou aqui...

-Ginny, eu cheguei há umas duas horas e você já está reparando no meu comportamento? Caramba, você está andando demais com a Mione, vou ter uma conversinha com ela.

A garota deu um sorriso amarelo e ficou encarando a cama de Ron. Alguma coisa ela havia percebido, mas que droga, tinha certeza que ela comentaria alguma coisa com Mione, e aí sim, ele estaria perdido.

- Harry... Por favor, o que está acontecendo? Não adianta, eu sei que você está escondendo algo... Harry... – ela já estava praticamente suplicando, mas ele não se deixaria abalar.

- Já disse que não é nada. Não se preocupe.

- Ok. Vou deixar passar essa conversa, mas pode ter certeza que eu vou descobrir, e vou te ajudar, você queira ou não. – disse ela com um tom decidido na voz.

- Ginny...

- Não adianta Harry Potter, eu vou descobrir o que você está aprontando. – agora o seu tom de voz já assumia uma pitadinha de raiva.

Então, ela saiu do quarto parecendo um furacão, seus cabelos flamejantes que se alongavam em um liso perfeito até sua cintura, balançavam para lá e para cá enquanto ela saía decidida do quarto.

Tinha certeza que ela estava com raiva dele, não queria isso, afinal, Ginny já era praticamente sua família, o que faltava agora para ser decididamente de sua família era se ele ficasse com ela...

_NÃO!_ Gritou para ele uma voz em sua cabeça. _O que você está pensando, como assim ficar com ela? Não precisa disso... Você já é considerado da família. Vem cá... E você por acaso sente alguma coisa por ela?_

É claro que não, que besteira.

Sacudiu a cabeça para tirar de lá aquele pensamento totalmente maluco, não tinha nada a ver. Estava cansado demais, precisava de um bom sono, sem sonhos de preferência. Um sono em que sua mente pudesse descansar, pois já estava farto de sonhos perturbadores... Queria simplesmente descansar, e mais nada...


	3. NOMs

**Capítulo 3 – Comportamento**

- Acorda Harry, acorda!! Hermione chegou!

- Ron! – exclamou uma voz irritada – deixe-o dormir em paz, depois eu falo com ele, para que a pressa?

- Ronald! Deixe-o descansar! – dessa vez a voz era bastante rígida.

- Não precisa ser tão bruta com seu irmão Ginny, você já sabe como ele é, e ainda se estressa? – falou Harry, assustando aos quatro que estavam no quarto.

Apanhou seus óculos e os pôs depois se sentou na cama.

- Bom dia para vocês também! – disse o garoto com um sarcasmo falso na voz.

Hermione e Ginny fuzilaram Ron com os olhos, o garoto olhava para Harry, meio que pedindo ajuda. As duas garotas se aproximaram mais de Ron, enquanto ele ia recuando de acordo com os passos dados pelas meninas.

- Mione, Ginny, parem com isso. – Ron já estava suplicando – Harry...

As meninas então ergueram as varinhas, isso queria dizer que Ron realmente estava em apuros. Hermione sabia feitiços que ninguém da sua idade ouvira falar. Ginny era especialista numa azaração contra bicho-papão, foi o que salvara ela e alguns membros da AD dos membros da Brigada Inquisitorial, no quinto ano de Harry.

Harry tinha que fazer alguma coisa ou senão seria o fim de seu amigo. Pegou sua varinha e apontou para as meninas.

- _Expelliarmus!_

As garotas foram derrubadas no chão, e olharam indignadas para Harry.

- Desculpem-me meninas, mas vocês também não deveriam apontar a varinha assim para Ron. Sem nenhum motivo.

Hermione e Ginny bufaram enquanto pegavam suas varinhas e saíram do quarto púrpuras de raiva.

- Ops! Acho que elas não gostaram.

- Elas gostando ou não, se você não tivesse tomado uma atitude, eu estaria no mínimo estuporado ou algo assim. – disse Ron, assustado.

- Por que elas estão com esse mau humor todo? É por causa da Fleur?

- É... Também.

- Ahn? O que mais?

- Vamos descer e você verá.

Harry acompanhou Ron enquanto desciam a escada. Não imaginava o que encontraria lá em baixo, mas devia ser muito sério para que as garotas não estivessem felizes.

Assim que chegaram ao térreo, Harry ouviu várias vozes ao mesmo tempo, não conseguia entender exatamente o que falavam, pois murmuravam de uma forma inaudível, só ouviam mesmo os que estavam sentados na mesa.

Aos poucos ele começou a reconhecer algumas pessoas. Quem estava falando, tinha uma voz rouca, uma aparência meio gasta, os cabelos mais brancos do que ele lembrava, com roupas mais remendadas. Remus Lupin.

- Ah Harry, aí está você! Nossa, faz tanto tempo que não o vejo direito, a última vez foi naquele lugar horrível... Aaaargh! Mas e aí? Tudo bem com você? – perguntou Lupin, meio preocupado.

- Hmmm, claro! Tudo ótimo.

- E aí Harry? Beleza? - perguntou uma voz espontânea.

E então a viu, uma mulher de cabelos roxo berrante, curtos. Tinha a voz bastante animada, uma pessoa assim só poderia ser ela. Nymphadora Tonks.

Entretanto, Harry conseguiu perceber o que Tonks provavelmente não queria que ele percebesse, na sua voz havia apenas uma tristeza escondida, ela, assim como Harry, não queria que ninguém tivesse pena dela, ou ficasse a bajulando pela morte de Sirius. Assim como ele, ela também tinha parentesco com Sirius, provavelmente estaria se sentindo como ele, revoltado pela forma de como morrera, triste porque ele morrera e de alguma forma não queria acreditar, e Tonks provavelmente também não. O sorriso da mulher era claramente uma farsa.

Havia mais alguma pessoa ali no canto da cozinha, como se não quisesse ser percebido, como se quisesse apenas ficar observando os detalhes daquela reunião. Sim, deu para perceber que era uma reunião da Ordem, pois o bruxo grandalhão e negro que estava parado ali era Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Estavam presentes na cozinha, o Sr e Sra. Weasley, Bill, Mundungus, Quim, Lupin e Tonks.

- Alguma novidade? – perguntou Harry.

- As mesmas coisas da última guerra. Desde a batalha no Ministério da Magia que Voldemort vem executando assassinatos de nascidos trouxas. – disse Lupin, provavelmente único adulto ali na sala que tinha coragem de pronunciar aquele nome.

- Mas como? Não tem saído nada no _Profeta Diário_. – surpreendeu-se Harry.

- Ah, claro. Tem um pequeno detalhe nessa confusão toda. Voldemort está no domínio do _Profeta_, e não demora muito, ele estará dominando o Ministério, pois ainda existem Comensais trabalhando lá.

- E por que não estão em Azkaban?

- Por que como já lhe disse Voldemort já tem planos para o Ministério, não devemos nos enganar. Provavelmente ele já está dando ordens para seus subordinados dentro do Ministério. – continuou Lupin.

- Que ótimo. Mais uma coisa para me preocupar. – disse o garoto com uma raiva absurda. O problema é que falara um pouco alto demais, e lá vinha a consequência.

- Mais uma coisa Harry? O que mais está te preocupando fora Voldemort? – perguntou Ginny, que acabara de aparecer à porta da cozinha.

Seus cabelos ruivos estavam presos em uma longa trança, usava uma saia que ia até a metade da coxa com uma camiseta branca, o que realçava ainda mais a cor do seu cabelo.

- É, Ginny tem razão. O que mais o está preocupando? – dessa vez era Hermione quem questionava.

A amiga acabara de aparecer ao lado de Ginny. Tinha o cabelo preso a um rabo de cavalo e usava um jeans com uma camisa de mangas que iam até os ombros vermelha.

- Nada. – disse num tom nada agradável e lançou um olhar furtivo à Ginny. Será que ela já deixara escapar algo da desconfiança dela para Mione? Mas isso conversaria com ela depois.

Porém a única reação de Ginny ao olhar de Harry foi dar de ombros e movimentou os lábios querendo dizer alguma coisa, mas ele não conseguiu entender.

Quando virou novamente para falar com Remus notou que mais alguém o encarava com certa curiosidade que ele realmente não entendeu. Quim. Por que ele o estava encarando daquele jeito, como se Harry soubesse de alguma coisa e não queria contar? Mas na verdade, provavelmente depois das perguntas de Ginny e Mione, todos estavam pensando isso, até porque ninguém desgrudou os olhos dele até ele falar.

- Por que todos vocês estão me olhando assim?

- Hmm, não é nada. Desculpe Harry. – disse Tonks.

Mas todos continuaram olhando estranho para ele. Porém seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela voz da Sra. Weasley.

- Queridos, as cartas de Hogwarts. Aqui está, Harry, Ron, Hermione e Ginny. – disse de acordo com que ia entregando a cada um.

Todos abriram as cartas, que esse ano, exceto a de Ginny, tinha as notas dos NOMs.

Harry abriu a sua carta e começou a ler suas notas.

RESULTADOS NOS NÍVEIS ORDINÁRIOS EM MAGIA

_Notas de aprovação:Notas de reprovação:_

_Ótimo (O) Péssimo (P)_

_Excede Expectativas (E) Deplorável (D)_

_Aceitável (A) Trasgo (T)_

RESULTADOS OBTIDOS POR HARRY POTTER

_AdivinhaçãoP_

_AstronomiaA_

_Defesa Contra as Artes das TrevasO_

_FeitiçosE_

_HerbologiaE_

_História da MagiaD_

_PoçõesE_

_TransfiguraçãoE_

_Trato das Criaturas MágicasE_

Não conseguira passar em Adivinhação e não fazia a menor questão de passar, pois não queria ter o azar de ter a charlatona do xerez como professora novamente, já tinha esgotado sua paciência com aquela louca. E também não conseguira passar no exame de História da Magia, pois desmaiara no meio do teste, e essa também era outra matéria que ele não fazia questão de continuar estudando, não suportaria o Professor Binns por mais um ano.

Bem, estava satisfeito com suas notas, conseguira passar em todas as matérias exigidas para ser auror, e até tirara um "O" em DCAT. Droga. Acabara de lembrar que sua carreira de auror tinha ido por água a baixo, McGonaggal uma vez dissera que Snape não aceitaria alunos na sua classe com menos que um "O".

Olhou então para os lados na mesma hora que Ron virou para ele com uma expressão de felicidade estampada no rosto.

- Sete NOMs Harry! Sete mãe! SETE! – disse balançando a carta no alto. – E você cara?

- Hmm... Ah, sete também.

- Mas aposto como tirou um _ótimo_ em DCAT, não foi?

- É. Foi sim. E você não?

- Ah cara, você acha mesmo que eu tirei algum "O"? Já foi demais eu ter conseguido conquistar sete NOMs. E acho que não teria conseguido se não fosse por Mione.

- Por falar em Mione... Como você foi? – perguntou Harry virando-se para a amiga.

- Hmm... Eu? – perguntou meio boba.

- Não Hermione. O Sinistro que está atrás de você. – falou meio risonho.

Mas por um olhar de censura de Ginny, Ron percebeu que falara bobagem. Olhou para Harry, e o amigo não estava mais na cozinha junto dos outros. Ron fez menção de ir atrás do amigo, mas foi cortado por Ginny.

- Não! Deixe que eu vou, pode ser que você deixe escapar alguma bobagem mais uma vez. – disse Ginny num tom tão ríspido quanto o que a Sra. Weasley usava quando estava com raiva.

- Ah, e então Mione? Quanto _ótimo_ conseguiu? – disse Ron, tentando se livrar dos olhares ameaçadores de Mione, de seus pais e irmão. O resto da Ordem já tinha ido embora ao meio da algazarra dos garotos com as cartas da escola.


	4. Visita Inesperada

**Capítulo 4 – Visita inesperada.**

Ron vacilou feio dessa vez. Como um garoto poderia ser tão idiota e insensível? Hermione tinha razão quando disse que ele tinha a amplitude emocional de uma colher de chá.

Saiu para o jardim procurando Harry com o olhar, mas não o encontrou, então entendeu. Aquilo foi só para despistar os outros, não que ele não tivesse ficado chateado com o que Ron disse, mas o garoto era muito esperto para perceber que aquela seria uma das poucas oportunidades para o "segredinho" dele.

Voltou para casa e viu que todos ainda se encontravam na cozinha. Subiu até o último patamar da casa, dirigindo-se ao quarto em que Harry e Ron dormiam.

Abriu a porta com cuidado, sem bater, para não chamar atenção. Ela espiou e viu Harry deitado na cama, o tronco seguro por seus cotovelos apoiados na cama.

Opa! Por um momento ficou admirada, Harry estava lendo um livro?! Não, tudo isso estava muito estranho. Quando é que ele perdia tempo de suas férias estudando...a não ser que Mione o obrigasse às vezes.

- Harry?

O garoto fechou o livro de repente, o ruído do livro pesado se fechando ecoou pelo quarto laranja. Ele tentou esconder o livro, mas Ginny foi mais rápida e apanhou o objeto de sua mão e olhou-o indignada.

- Harry... Por que você... O que você está fazendo com um livro desses? – Ginny disse, praticamente gritando.

- Shhh. Cale a boca. Isso não te interessa. O que você está fazendo aqui? – Harry disse com a voz cheia de raiva.

- Eu fiquei preocupada com você por causa da baboseira que Ron mencionou. – retrucou.

Harry não respondeu, ficou apenas fitando Ginny com seu olhar de desconfiança.

- Você contou à Mione alguma coisa sobre suas suspeitas?

- Claro que não.

- E de onde ela tirou aquela curiosidade toda?

- Sei lá. Harry, você conhece Mione, sabe muito bem que ela não é boba... Esqueceu que ela convive com dois meninos encrenqueiros? – perguntou e ao mesmo tempo esboçou um sorrisinho cheio de sarcasmo no rosto.

- Não fuja do assunto. – retrucou Harry sem paciência.

- Já disse que não comentei nada com ela. – respondeu rispidamente.

Mas uma pausa surgiu na conversa. Ginny e Harry lançavam um para o outro um olhar de desconfiança.

- Minha vez de fazer perguntas. – disse a garota.

- O que? – Harry estava indignado.

- Você me fez uma pergunta e eu a respondi com sinceridade. Agora eu pergunto e você responde com sinceridade.

A garota sufocou uma gargalhada ao ver a reação de Harry, mais uma vez ela ganhara.

Harry ficou sem reação, seus olhos estavam vidrados, quase fora de órbita, como se tivesse acabado de ser atacado com um _Obliviate_.

- É justo. – zombou ela.

- Ah, droga! Por que você sempre tem cartas na manga?

- Tenho o quê? – perguntou a garota sem entender.

- Ah, esquece. É uma expressão trouxa.

Ginny o encarou cobrando a reação dele sobre a "justa" proposta.

- Ok. Manda.

- Onde você achou esse livro? – e apontou para o objeto que deixara cair na cama com repugnância.

- Alguns dias depois da...

Harry não conseguia simplesmente dizer "morte de Sirius", ainda o afetava bastante, não estava pronto para falar sobre aquele fato. Ginny pareceu perceber a dificuldade do garoto e o incentivou a continuar.

- Depois do Ministério...

- Foi encontrado o testamento dele e Dumbledore mandou me entregar. Hmmm... E bem... Ele deixou o Largo Grimauld e tudo que estava lá para mim.

Ginny não pareceu surpresa com o fato de Sirius deixar a casa da família para Harry, então prosseguiu.

- Quando li que tudo na casa me pertencia, decidi que faria uma visitinha lá mais uma vez. Numa certa noite resolvi passar lá para dá uma olhada naquele enorme acervo e achei alguns livros de meu interesse...

- Do seu interesse? Desde quando você se interessa por Artes das Trevas? – explodiu a garota.

- Desde quando Sirius morreu! Desde quando as pessoas que são importantes para mim estão correndo perigo! – retorquiu o garoto no mesmo tom de voz irritada.

De repente risadas altas começaram a se aproximar, então Fred e George apareceram na porta.

- Ei Harry, temos uma coisa para te mostrar...

Mas Ginny não os deixou continuar, deu alguns passos até seus irmãos e fechou a porta na cara deles.

- Harry, desculpa! Mas para mim nada do que você falou pode justificar. Nunca imaginei que você seria capaz disso. – disse Ginny com raiva.

Harry ia começar a falar, mas a garota o interrompeu.

- Não adianta. Eu sei o que você vai dizer. Harry, você sempre disse que nada que acontecesse faria-o recorrer às Artes das Trevas. Quero ver a reação da Mione quando souber. – olhou-o com repugnância.

A garota encarou-o por um instante, mas logo se virou bruscamente em direção da porta, batendo-a ao passar.

Harry saiu correndo atrás de Ginny. Não, ela não poderia contar para Mione. Ela não faria isso. Ou faria?

Ele desceu as escadas até o segundo andar, onde esbarrou com Fred e George.

- Harry, queremos te mostrar uma...

Fred gritou, mas Harry o cortou.

- Não tenho tempo agora, desculpem.

- Tá bom, nós temos todo o tempo do mundo. É só na nossa imaginação que temos uma loja para administrar. – ironizou George.

- GINNY... – gritou ele, pois acabara de ver a garota dobrar a escada em direção ao térreo, e saiu correndo, para tentar alcançá-la.

- Vem me impedir Harry. – revidou a garota.

- Que tal subirmos e verificar quanto estrago foi feito? – perguntou Fred a George.

- Por que você acha que teve algum estrago? Eles são sempre tão calmos. – ironizou mais uma vez George.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Harry saiu gritando com Ginny ao longo da escada. Ela não poderia fazer isso com ele, mas ela era capaz de tudo quando estava com raiva. E agora ela não estava só com raiva, estava muito pior.

- Ginny, você não ouse fazer isso. – Harry falou com a raiva clara em sua voz.

- É mesmo? E o que você vai fazer para me impedir? – Ginny provocou-o.

Os dois ficaram se encarando por um longo tempo. Não perceberam que a cozinha estava lotada de gente até a hora que a Sra. Weasley alteou a voz e disse:

- Meninos, por favor, tenham modos. Por que estão brigando? – os garotos encararam a Sra. Weasley, estava claro que ninguém diria nada, então ela continuou. – Ok, não me interessa, já entendi. Mas se vocês olharem em volta, verão que temos visita e não fariam todo esse escândalo.

Não precisaram olhar muito para verem que realmente havia uma pessoa que nunca tinham visto na vida. Perto da porta, ao lado de Bill e Fleur, estava parada uma mulher de cabelos na altura dos ombros, com cachos repicados, castanho-escuro, seu rosto era delicado, formando traços joviais, o que a tornava muito bonita. Parecia ser bem simpática e aparentava ter na faixa de 30 anos. O olhar dela demorou-se em Harry, ela lançava ao garoto um olhar de profunda admiração, mas pelo que pareceu, apenas Ron, Mione, Ginny e ele perceberam isso.

A Sra. Weasley foi para mais perto da mulher e sorriu para ela.

- Estes são Harry e Ginny. – disse Molly apontando para os garotos.

- Bem, só pelos cabelos ruivos, posso dizer que a garota é sua filha. – disse a mulher, sorrindo para Ginny. – Mas Harry mora com vocês?

- Ah, não! Bem que gostaríamos. - disse a Sra. Weasley dirigindo a Harry um olhar extremamente maternal e o garoto sorriu timidamente. – Mas infelizmente ele mora com sua família trouxa, porém sempre vem passar as férias conosco.

- Hmmm... Que bom que cheguei a tempo de conhecê-los. Soube que vão para Hogwarts daqui a dois dias, certo? – disse a mulher.

A Sra. Weasley de repente deu um gritinho abafado e correu até a sala, voltando com um objeto seguro na mão.

- Harry, querido, quase esqueci. Quando fui ao Beco Diagonal ontem para comprar o material de vocês, achei isso dentro do seu envelope. Parabéns querido. – acrescentou a Sra. Weasley, ao mesmo tempo em que Harry estendia a mão para ver o que era.

Quando pegou o objeto, sentiu uma alegria imensa o contagiar. Devia ser um engano, Dumbledore tinha errado o envelope. Mas não tinha sido engano, pois no distintivo havia escrito com uma caligrafia inclinada "_Capitão_" e logo abaixo "_Harry Potter_".

De repente o garoto foi cercado por tapinhas nas costas e abraços, parabenizando-o pelo novo título.

- Droga cara, eu queria voltar para Hogwarts só para poder treinar quadribol com você no comando. – disse George.

- Se eu fosse você não diria isso, talvez eu seja pior que Olívio. – falou ironicamente, Harry.

- Acho meio improvável. Olívio tinha uns 15 parafusos a menos, e você, bem... Diria que tem uns 12. Mas três parafusos a mais podem te fazer ser menos obcecado que ele. – brincou Fred.

- Quer dizer que você herdou o talento de seu pai, só espero que o talento para se meter em confusões tenha permanecido com ele. – disse sorrindo, a nova hóspede da casa.

- Você conheceu meu pai? – perguntou interessado.

- Claro. A propósito, meu nome é Becky Biltch. – logo continuou. – Eu era um ano mais nova, mas fui amiga de sua mãe. Lily era uma pessoa maravilhosa. Tanto ela quanto James não mereciam ter morrido tão jovens. Assim como sua mãe, eu também não gostava dos Marotos, mas quando entrei para o time de quadribol e passei a conviver mais com seu pai, percebi que era uma ótima pessoa, e então, no fim do sexto ano deles, eu fiz Lily conhecê-los, e bem... Deu no que deu não é? – concluiu Becky com um sorriso extravagante.

- Becky? É você mesmo? – perguntou uma voz rouca e curiosa.

Becky olhou para trás e viu Lupin parado ao lado da porta, onde ela estivera há alguns minutos atrás. A mulher sorriu largamente.

- Lupin. Nossa você está com uma aparência horrível. Seu problema lunar ainda está o afetando muito hein?

- Ah, e como está. E principalmente agora, nessa época horrível que eu não tenho descansado um minuto. Mas por Merlin, o que você está fazendo aqui? – de repente Lupin assumiu uma expressão feroz, como se a qualquer momento fosse atacá-la. Ninguém entendeu nada, há um minuto ele estava todo alegre por vê-la novamente e agora assumira uma expressão totalmente irritada.

- Por favor, Aluado, deixe para conversarmos mais tarde. Eu explicarei tudo que quiser, ok? Mas agora me deixe curtir um pouco. Preciso compensar a viagem também.

Remus confirmou com a cabeça e foi cumprimentar Harry, já que tinha acabado de ver o distintivo no peito do garoto.

Depois do jantar agitado, quando todos se recolheram, exceto Fred e George que tinham voltado à loja, Remus pediu para conversar com Becky.

- Por que você voltou? – perguntou Remus enraivecido. – Não há mais nada que você possa fazer por aqui, apenas vai complicar mais ainda a vida do Harry.

- Eu apenas soube que Sirius tinha conseguido fugir de Azkaban, então voltei. Achei que ele estaria aqui com Harry e os outros. Harry já sabe que ele é seu padrinho, não sabe?

- Claro que sabe. Tanto sabe que agora está sofrendo muito com a perda de Sirius. – acrescentou Lupin no mesmo tom de raiva na voz.

- Então onde Sirius está? Por que deixou Harry sofrendo assim? – indagou Becky.

- Sirius nunca abandonaria Harry, se não fosse pela pior coisa que poderia ter acontecido a ele. Sirius morreu, não está mais entre nós, faz dois meses. –Lupin dessa vez, pareceu muito mais cansado que qualquer outro dia. Falar do amigo, ainda doía muito. A perda de Sirius ainda não fora superada por ele nem por Harry.

Becky arregalou os olhos e despencou na cadeira. Não poderia ter acontecido isso, não mesmo. Logo quando ele consegue fugir, quando conheceu seu afilhado, quando ela estava voltando, ele morre. Não podia ser, não conseguia acreditar.

- Ok. Mas eu quero apenas saber umas coisas. Primeiro, por que você foi embora? Segundo, o que você andou fazendo todos esses anos? Terceiro, por que você voltou?

- Eu era nova, não tinha consciência do que estava fazendo. Hoje, quando me lembro do que eu fiz, abandonei meus amigos quando eles estavam em apuros, me sinto muito mal. Eu fui uma egoísta. Como pude? Nem eu consigo explicar o porquê de eu ter ido embora. – disse Becky, a beira das lágrimas.

- Sério mesmo Becky? Você não tem noção do motivo de você ter desaparecido e deixar a todos nós muito preocupados. Você foi embora, não avisou a ninguém, e agora de repente volta? O que você esteve fazendo? Para onde você foi?

- Eu tinha um conhecido no Brasil, então decidi me mudar para lá. Eu tive medo no que eu poderia me meter por estar envolvidos com vocês, ainda não sei por que Voldemort não foi atrás de mim, eu era tão inútil para meus amigos, típico de gente que ele costuma procurar. Mas eu precisava de um emprego, e então fiquei sabendo que tinha uma vaga para professor de Transfiguração na escola de bruxaria brasileira, não perdi mais nenhum minuto e fui direto procurá-lo, me aceitaram e então todos esses anos eu fiquei trabalhando como professora lá no Brasil. – concluiu Becky, agora as lágrimas escorregavam por sua face delicada.

- E como conseguiu voltar? E porque voltou? – perguntou Lupin indignado, já que depois de todos esses anos desaparecida, ela de repente volta sem dá satisfação nenhuma para ninguém.

- Bem, eu sempre mantive contato com Bill. Teve uma época que ele estava querendo ir para o Brasil, então ele se comunicou com a escola, para que o ajudassem a achar um local, essas coisas. A escola acabou escolhendo a mim, já que eu era britânica, então seria muito mais fácil a comunicação. Mas infelizmente ele não pode ir, mas eu nunca quebrei meu contato com ele.

"Então, quando soube que Sirius tinha conseguido fugir, entrei em contato com Bill, e entre nossas correspondências, ele acabou citando que Harry tinha amizade com os Weasley. Pedi a Bill que me ajudasse a encontrar um local e me mantivesse perto de Harry, mas ele nem desconfia sobre a verdade. Ele então me ofereceu sua casa para eu ficar, perguntei se tinha algum problema e ele me disse que não, então aceitei. Estava muito ansiosa para conhecer Harry e rever Sirius. Entretanto, a segunda opção tornou-se impossível. Deixe-me ao menos ir visitá-lo no túmulo. "– implorou Becky.

- Não há túmulo. A morte dele foi bastante rápida e misteriosa. Estávamos numa batalha contra os Comensais lá no Ministério, e ele travou um duelo com Bellatrix, que o estuporou e o fez cair em um véu, dali em diante, ninguém entendeu nada, na hora Harry queria ir atrás de Sirius, mas eu o contive, não poderia deixá-lo morrer. Ele eu podia salvar, mas Sirius eu nem tive chance. Mesmo agora, ninguém conseguiu achar uma explicação razoável para a função daquele véu. – explicou Lupin.

- Batalha com Comensais, mas Voldemort não tinha caído? – indagou curiosa a mulher.

- Tinha, mas de alguma forma conseguiu voltar. No quinto ano de Harry, ele sofreu muito com zombarias feitas pelos estudantes de que ele era louco, já que admitia que Voldemort tivesse voltado, mas o Ministério não quis aceitar e então puseram uma de suas funcionárias para ser professora de Hogwarts, mas ela foi outra que castigou muito Harry, para falar a verdade, ele ainda guarda a cicatriz de suas detenções e creio eu, que vá durar para sempre.

- Mas que absurdo. Lupin, você tem que me ajudar. Eu preciso dizer a Harry quem eu realmente sou. Não posso simplesmente aparecer do nada na vida dele sem explicações nenhuma. – implorou Becky.

- Não, você pode. Uma hora você terá que revelar quem você é, mas por enquanto, acredite em mim, é melhor você esconder isso, se aproximar dele normalmente e depois quando tudo estiver mais calmo você conversará com ele. Nós conversaremos com ele. Agora Harry tem coisa demais na cabeça, ainda está muito atormentado com o último acontecimento. Eu prometo que daqui a um tempo eu lhe ajudarei a revelar que você é...


	5. Scrimgeour

**Capítulo 5 – **Fim das férias.

As férias passaram muito rápidas, foram vários acontecimentos depois da morte de Sirius. Dentre esses acontecimentos estavam a mudança no comportamento de Harry e a chegada de Becky. Hogwarts iria começar no dia seguinte, os materiais já estavam todos arrumados, mas mesmo assim...

- Ei Ginny. Que tal uma última partida de quadribol? Vamos ver se você poderá entrar no time de Griffyndor. Será que ela é competente o bastante capitão? – Ron fez essa última pergunta olhando de relance para Harry.

- Hmm, agora querem que eu jogue? Só porque o Harry é o novo capitão não quer dizer que eu precise dele para entrar no time novamente.

- Então prove irmãzinha. – Ron comentou com um sorriso desafiador.

- Você que pediu, depois não diga que eu não avisei. – Ginny pegou sua vassoura que estava ao pé da porta da casa e saiu determinada em direção ao jardim.

O dia estava bem claro, mesmo com as nuvens escondendo o sol. Bom, o time tinha que ficar justo, porém todos os jogadores eram bons, exceto Hermione, mas também tinha Bill que nunca tinha participado do time de quadribol de Hogwarts.

Ron e Harry começaram a formar cada qual seu time. Harry ficou com Ginny e Bill. Ron, com Hermione. Ron não concordou e começou a discutir.

- Calma aí maninho. – interrompeu Fred.

- Conseguimos uma folguinha na nossa loja para podermos nos despedir de vocês. – acrescentou George.

- E nada melhor para uma despedida do que uma boa partida de quadribol, ein? – concluiu Fred.

- Mas ainda assim vai faltar uma pessoa para completar o time. – resmungou Ron.

- Não mais.

Becky apareceu à porta, com um sorriso bem largo, o cabelo amarrado num pequeno rabo de cavalo.

- Você? – surpreendeu-se Fred.

- Genial. – exclamou Harry – Ok, então o meu time fica com Ginny, Bill e Becky. Ron, você fica com Hermione, Fred e George.

- Engraçadinho. Porque você tem que ficar com a Becky? – perguntou indignado.

- Muito simples. Porque eu jogava como goleira, então assim fica justo, já que pelo que Harry me disse, você é um ótimo goleiro. – acrescentou Becky.

Ron corou com o comentário da mulher.

- E aí? Vamos jogar ou não?

- É assim que se fala capitão! – brincou George enquanto fazia uma bela continência.

- Vamos arrasá-los! – disse Ginny dirigindo-se a Harry, Becky e Bill.

Os três sorriram em resposta. Todos montaram em suas respectivas vassouras. Ron e Becky foram para as extremidades do campo para ocupar suas posições de goleiro, enquanto os outros ocupavam suas posições de artilheiros ao longo do campo.

Dez segundos após o começo do jogo, Harry lançou a goles (uma maçã) para Ginny, e esta fez o primeiro gol. Ao longo do jogo, todos executaram muito bem suas posições, até mesmo Mione apresentou uma pequena melhora, mas uma pessoa estava se destacando muito. Ginny mostrou-se uma artilheira excepcional, conseguiria entrar para o time com certeza, ainda mais agora que a escolha dependia dele.

- Acho que ainda estamos em forma ein? – comentou Ginny ao término da partida.

- Ainda estamos em forma?! Em três horas de jogo conseguimos um placar de 50 x 40 para nós. Ron, você melhorou bastante, estava ótimo, continue assim e poderá continuar no time. Becky, com todo esse tempo e você ainda não perdeu a forma ein? – Becky sorriu em resposta. – Ginny, você é uma ótima artilheira, tem que entrar no time. – comentou Harry.

- Mas existe gente muito melhor que eu. – provocou a garota.

- Eu não sou tão machista quanto seus irmãos. Eu sei reconhecer talentos. – retorquiu com um sorriso maroto.

- Até porque você já é um, não é? – a garota mudou sua expressão alegre por uma mais séria.

- Uau! Perdemos alguma coisa? – interviu Hermione.

- Você também melhorou Mione. – Harry cortou-a. mas quando procurou Ginny na sala, ela não estava mais lá, resolveu então subir até seu quarto. O que será que tinha dado na Ginny, para ela agir daquela forma? Ainda era sobre o tal livro?

Quando estava no terceiro patamar, ouviu som de vozes cochichando. A curiosidade sendo maior que o garoto, Harry foi aproximando-se de uma porta que estava entreaberta, mas quando estava a centímetros da porta, a Senhora Weasley viera fechá-la, e por pouco ele não foi pego.

Uma voz masculina começou a falar, e Harry reconheceu como sendo Charlie.

- Ainda não sabemos o que pode acontecer, mamãe. Não sabemos nem o que eles estão procurando. – sua voz saiu com um tom agoniado.

- Mas não é óbvio? Claro que eles estão querendo pegar... Mas Harry não conseguiu ouvir o resto, pelo jeito a Sra. Weasley não confiava mesmo nos gêmeos para falar sobre uma coisa que parecia ser tão séria dentro de sua própria casa e baixou a voz.

Harry já estava quase subindo a escada quando recebeu um cutucão nas costelas, e uma mão tapou sua boca para abafar o gemido de dor que ele soltou. Virou-se para ver quem tinha feito isso, e tomou um susto quando viu o rosto de Ginny lançando um olhar de curiosidade para porta, ela agora estava estendendo-lhe um par de um fio marrom, o que ele logo percebeu ser um par de Orelhas Extensíveis.

Porém, quando pôs os fios em suas orelhas, percebeu que um silêncio constrangedor tinha ocupado o quarto, e sentiu Ginny o puxando para longe da porta em direção ao seu quarto, eles tinham que conversar sobre isso, tinham que descobrir sobre o que era aquela conversa tão tensa. Harry seguiu a garota até seu quarto, que ficava no 3º patamar.

Quando chegaram em frente a porta do quarto da garota, Ginny cochichou:

- Sobre o que será que eles estavam conversando?

- Com aqueles tons de voz, só pode ser algo sobre Voldemort. – cochichou Harry em resposta.

- Provavelmente. Mas eu vou descobrir sobre o que se trata e...

- E eu vou fazer isso junto com você. – disse o garoto, com tom determinado em sua voz.

- O quê? Perguntou a garota com espanto.

- Olha Ginny, não adianta você tentar contestar, tudo o que você disser não fará efeito sobre mim. Eu vou te ajudar a descobrir sobre isso, ou você acha mesmo que isso não tem nada a ver comigo? É claro que em algum ponto dessa história eu me encaixo, não sei onde, mas é isso que eu quero descobrir. Porque se tiver algo a ver comigo, se for alguma coisa que faça minha vitória mais fácil sobre Voldemort...

- E se for algo ruim Harry?

- Vou atrás do mesmo jeito. Eu não quero que vocês corram risco de vida por causa de mim.

- Ah, qual é? A Ordem e a AD fariam qualquer coisa para te ajudar, nós já enfrentamos muito, o que importa enfrentar um pouco mais? – um olhar malicioso apareceu nos olhos da menina.

- Você está louca? – dessa vez o som da sua voz ficou um pouco mais alto, e a mão da menina foi parar mais uma vez na sua boca.

- Shhhh. Você é que pirou. Ninguém mais pode saber sobre isso ouviu Harry?! Ninguém, nem mesmo Ron e Hermione.

- Por quê?

- Você os conhece tanto quanto eu. Qual você acha que seria a reação deles sobre isso? – concluiu erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Xxxxxx

Já era manhã, e dia de embarque na plataforma 9¾. A correria pela casa era a mesma de sempre, mas a bagunça diminuiu este ano, já que Fred e George estavam agora, cuidando de sua loja no Beco Diagonal. A Sra. Weasley não tinha deixado os meninos irem ao Beco junto com ela, e fora comprar todos os materiais de cada um, junto do Sr Weasley. Neste momento todos estavam juntando pequenas coisas que foram deixadas ao longo da casa. Ginny corria pela casa catando suas coisas, enquanto penteava os cabelos ruivos. Harry colocava sua última roupa na mala, tantas vezes a Sra. Weasley o mandara arrumar a mala e ele veio fazê-la em cima da hora, o que resultava nos gritos da mulher, mandando todos se apressarem.

Ron e Hermione tinham achado estranho, que toda vez que Harry e Ginny esbarravam pela casa enquanto buscavam suas coisas, sempre ficavam um ou dois minutos cochichando sobre algo, mas poderia ser qualquer assunto, não tinha motivo para Hermione suspeitar de nada, tinha?

Vinte minutos depois, já se podia ouvir as buzinas dos carros do Ministério que o Sr Weasley mais uma vez conseguira arranjar para levá-los até a estação.

- Esse ano foi um pouco difícil para eu conseguir esses carros. – comentou Sr Weasley.

- Por causa do novo ministro papai? – Ginny questionou.

- Novo ministro? – dissera Harry e Ron em uníssono.

- Mas como vocês são desinformados ein? – comentou Hermione.

Os garotos, porém, não disseram nada, ficaram apena calados. Discutir com Hermione não era uma opção naquele momento, já que ela estava meio irritada.

- Depois que foi comprovada a volta de Você-Sabe-Quem, Fudge estava quase pirando com a pressão que estava recebendo, para que fizesse algo. Então, ele renunciou, e o Chefe da Seção de Aurores, Rufus Scrimegeour, ficou com o cargo. Mas ele não parece ser nem um pouco agradável. – explicou o Sr. Weasley.

- Então esse tal de Scrimgeour deve ser muito competente, já que era Chefe da Seção de Aurores. Espero que seja melhor que Fudge no comendo do Ministério. – comentou Harry, com uma raiva explícita na voz.

Nesse momento o carro começou a andar, e cada um dos garotos ficou absorto em seus próprios pensamentos.

Hermione ainda estava desconfiando do comportamento de Ginny e Harry, ela ainda não tinha comentado com Ron, porque provavelmente ele teria um surto se ouvisse o que Hermione estava pensando.

Ginny se lembrava da pequena parte da conversa que ela e Harry conseguiram ouvir entre sua mãe, Bill e provavelmente algumas outras pessoas da Ordem, que não puderam reconhecer. Mas sobre o que será que eles estavam conversando, era uma coisa muito importante, ou então sua mãe não estaria com uma voz tão cheia de medo. A Sra. Weasley sempre tinha medo, quando envolvia família e amigos em perigo, então com certeza se tratava de algo sério. Pensando bem, Harry tinha razão, o assunto só podia estar ligado a Voldemort, e como o garoto tinha dito, provavelmente envolvia Harry em algum ponto da história. Mas onde?

Ao contrário de Ginny, Harry não estava pensando muito sobre a tal conversa ouvida por eles, até porque já estava acostumado com esse tipo de assunto, desde que entrou em Hogwarts, ninguém deixava de envolvê-lo em qualquer história nova que surgia sobre Voldemort, até antes mesmo de entrar na escola, ele era alvo de fofoquinhas, sobre a derrota Daquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado. Hmpf. Também estava cansado desse medo que todos tinham, toda vida que pronunciava o nome do causador de tanto terror no mundo bruxo, sempre tinha alguém o repreendendo por pronunciar o nome do Lorde das Trevas. Qual era o problema de todo mundo?

Mas o garoto logo esqueceu isso, e voltou a pensar sobre o Ministério, ele realmente esperava que esse novo ministro administrasse melhor nesse cargo. Ainda não esquecera, e sabia que nunca esqueceria as detenções de Dolores Umbridge, à mando de Cornelius Fudge. Fudge era um péssimo ministro, nunca fez nada para controlar Dolores, pelo contrário, sempre apoiou suas decisões, como as detenções com torturas, consumo de _Veritasserum_, tirar Dumbledore da diretoria de Hogwarts e entre muitas outras coisas. Ele sabia que nunca perdoaria o Ministério por isso.

Ron, no entanto não estava pensando em nada sério, só o que conseguia pensar eram nos doces que o esperavam no Expresso, e no banquete que teria em Hogwarts. O que será que teriam de sobremesa, ele estava realmente afim de um pudim, seria ótimo. Pena que ele ainda teria que exercer a função dele de monitor no Expresso, provavelmente perderia o carrinho de doces, mas tinha certeza que Harry compraria os dele. Doces, comida, era só nisso que Ron pensava.

Xxxxxx

Seu escritório continuava com os mesmos objetos de prata de sempre, a Penseira guardada no armário, o poleiro de Fawkes posto ao lado da escrivaninha.

Dumbledore estava sentado na escrivaninha, absorto em seus pensamentos. Po rum momento até se esquecera da visita de Scrimgeour. O Ministro mandara uma carta para ele, avisando que lhe faria uma visita para discutir o comando da Escola nesse ano. Porém, o diretor sabia muito bem, que não era nada disso.

Dumbledore pensou em vários assuntos que poderiam ser tratados nessa "visita", mas nenhum envolvia "discutir o comando da Escola". Muitas coisas passavam pela cabeça do diretor. O que o Ministro queria conversar com ele...

De repente uma batida na porta fez o diretor voltar a realidade, finalmente iria descobrir o assunto tão urgente que Rufus queria tratar. O diretor disse que entrasse.

- Boa tarde Dumbledore. – Scrimgeour saudou, sem um mínimo de simpatia.

- Boa tarde Ministro.

- Ora Dumbledore, não precisa ser assim tão formal comigo? – insinuou.

- Do mesmo jeito que falo com você agora, falava com Cornelius, pelo menos quando se tratava de uma reunião importante. – respondeu o bruxo, com a voz controlada.

Rufus fitou o diretor durante alguns segundos e então se pôs a falar.

- Bem, você sabe muito bem porque estou aqui.

- Na verdade, eu não sei.

- Ora, vamos. Você sabe sim, e vou direto ao ponto. Não vou admitir...

Mas o ministro foi cortado por Dumbledore. Sim, ele sabia do que se tratava.

- Nesse assunto ninguém pode se meter Ministro. Nem eu, nem você. – comentou Dumbledore com certo desprezo na voz.

Ter o Ministro ali na sua sala, não o agradava nem um pouco. Esse talvez fosse melhor que Cornelius em relação a administração do Ministério. Mas como pessoa, era pior. Repugnante.

- Você por acaso, estar insinuando que irá me desobedecer Albus? – perguntou o Ministro, que agora, exibia sem medo, a raiva em sua voz.

- Não estou desobedecendo ninguém. Só estou dizendo que não gosto de me meter em assuntos pessoais dos meus alunos. – Dumbledore o encarou.

- Mas você sabe o que vai acontecer se você ajudar, não sabe?

- Ministro, pense melhor... Isso vai acontecer mesmo que eu não ajude.

- Acho muito difícil Dumbledore.

O clima estava realmente muito tenso naquela sala, nenhum mencionou exatamente sobre o que se tratava o "tal" assunto, a conversa mais parecia que estava sendo exercida através da mente do que com palavras.

Ficaram se encarando pro mais alguns minutos, até que Scrimgeour balançou a cabeça, como se quisesse expulsar algum pensamento, e se despediu.

- Ok, Dumbledore. Eu quis resolver esse assunto pacificamente, mas se algo desse tipo acontecer, saiba que o Ministério com certeza irá intervir. Pois ninguém quer mais um confronto com Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado, além da guerra, que todos sabem que está se aproximando. – completou o ministro, com um tom de ameaça na voz.

Não houve nenhuma resposta de Dumbledore. Os dois simplesmente trocaram mais um olhar desconfiado um com o outro. Rufus virou-se abruptamente em direção à porta.

Xxxxxxxxxx


	6. Volta à Hogwarts

**Desculpem pela demora, mas eu tava sem tempo e tava meio desanimada, porque ninguém mais tinha dado review ;/ Mas agora me animei, então tá aqui, um novo capítulo para vocês. Espero que gostem ;)**

Capítulo 06 – Volta à Hogwarts

Depois da mesma confusão de sempre, os Weasley, Harry e Hermione conseguiram chegar à tempo em King's Cross. Era para Becky está lá também, mas por algum motivo, Lupin não deixara, parecia que ele estava tentando evitar situações em que ela e Harry ficassem próximos sem sua supervisão, o que era bastante difícil, já que Remus andava muito ocupado com a tarefa concedida a ele por Dumbledore.

- Vamos meninos, se não vão acabar se atrasando. – gritou a Sra. Weasley para Harry, Hermione, Ron e Ginny, que estavam colocando os seus pertences nos carrinhos. Logo, se apressaram para atravessar a barreira. Primeiro, Hermione, depois Ginny e logo em seguida os garotos foram, os próximos foram o Sr. E a Sra. Weasley.

Antes de entrarem no trem, os quatro receberam um beijo e um abraço apertado da Sra. Weasley, que estava aos prantos há muito tempo.

Ron e Hermione foram direto para a cabine dos monitores, acenaram para Harry e Ginny e continuaram a andar. Os outros dois se dirigiram a uma cabine vazia que conseguiram encontrar no penúltimo vagão, Harry guardou o malão e se sentou, mas a garota apenas encostou o malão no banco e sentou.

- Você não vai guardar suas coisas?

- Ah, não. Estou esperando o Dean. – Ginny deu um sorriso discreto.

- Como assim? Você está saindo com ele?

- O que você acha? Sinceramente, Harry, eu acho que você tem passado tempo demais com meu irmão, porque está ficando retardado igual a ele. - a garota comentou com um tom zombeteiro.

- Eu falo sério Ginny. Você está saindo com um colega de quarto meu e de Ron? Você pirou?

- Ah, claro. EU pirei né? Você fica todo nervosinho, e EU pirei?

- O Ron já sabe?

- Não, Harry. E é claro, que você está louco para contar, certo? Pois conte, não estou nem aí para o que ele vai dizer.

Então ela levantou de repente e saiu da cabine, irritada.

- Oi Harry. É que eu não acho mais nenhuma cabine vazia, então posso ficar aqui?

- Claro Neville. E aí? Como foi o seu verão?

- Ah, dessa vez foi bem diferente. Vovó finalmente parou de achar defeitos em mim, e agora eu sou um "neto de dar orgulho". Fala para todo mundo, que eu estava no Ministério, sobre como ajudei Harry Potter, enfim, até ganhei uma varinha nova. – puxou então, a varinha do bolso para mostrar a Harry.

-Isso parece ótimo. Finalmente sua avó reconheceu que tem um neto habilidoso. – comentou Harry.

- Até parece, minha única habilidade é herbologia. Às vezes eu fico pensando em como você agüenta as conseqüências de ter essa cicatriz. Acho que eu não agüentaria essa pressão de ser o herói sempre.

Quando Neville falou isso, Harry se lembrou da conversa que teve com Dumbledore, sobre a escolha de Voldemort. Como seria se fosse ele no lugar de Neville e vice-versa? Começou então, a imaginar como seria se ele fosse um garoto normal. Se Voldemort não o tivesse escolhido como a criança da Profecia, provavelmente seus pais estariam vivos, todos os anos o deixariam na estação e receberia um abraço deles, talvez Sirius estivesse vivo.

Sirius. Por um momento tinha esquecido seu padrinho, teve tão pouco tempo com ele, assim como teve com Lily e James. Como seria se em todo Natal, tivesse a companhia de seus pais e seu padrinho? Quem sabe, também um irmão ou irmã?

Mas essas perguntas teriam de ser respondidas depois, porque ouve uma interrupção no silêncio. Uma voz vaga e tranquila pôde ser ouvida, mesmo em meio aos devaneios de Harry.

- Oi. Posso me juntar a vocês?

Os meninos assentiram, e a garota entrou.

- Harry, você está bem? Parece que foi atacado por Zonzóbulos. – ao fazer o comentário, Luna fixou o olhar no garoto, como se estivesse o examinando.

Harry, que já estava acostumado com essas expressões estranhas, usadas por Luna, nem se importou e continuou a conversa.

- Não. Só estava pensando em umas coisas.

- Ginny.

- O que é que tem a Ginny, Luna? – dessa vez, foi Neville que perguntou.

- Ah, nada. Só pensei alto.

Neville ainda estava tentando entender, mas com certeza não conseguiria.

Harry por outro lado, tinha entendido perfeitamente o que a garota quis dizer, mas mesmo assim, preferiu não tocar no assunto.

O garoto agradeceu em silêncio, por o carrinho de doces passar exatamente naquele momento. Comprou muitas Varinhas de Alcaçuz, Sapos de Chocolate e Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores, já que Ron e Mione, certamente ainda não teriam comido nada, quando voltassem à cabine.

Xxxxxxxxxx

- COMO É QUE É?

As pessoas que estavam nas cabines mais próximas, ouviram os gritos de Ron, mas ficaram quietas, pois a maioria já conhecia o temperamento dele.

- Ah, se controla. – Hermione já estava cansada dos ataques histéricos do garoto.

- ME CONTROLAR?

- É. Você sempre faz esses escândalos ridículos.

- Acho que os Zonzóbulos não afetaram só ao Harry.

Hermione e Ron olharam para Harry, esperando alguma explicação do garoto, mas este só deu de ombros, em resposta.

Pelo menos esse comentário de Luna, fez o clima na cabine esfriar um pouco. Neville estava recostado na janela, quieto, apenas observando a briga, já que, por sorte dele, ninguém ali sabia sobre Dean e Ginny. Se eles soubessem que ele sabia sobre o casal, estaria ferrado.

- Hermione, como você quer que eu fique calmo com isso?

Ok. Esta conversa já estava ficando estranha e tensa demais, Neville queria saber sobre que assunto eles estavam discutindo tanto.

- Sobre o que vocês discutem tanto? Só dei uma saída da cabine, e quando voltei a briga já estava formada.

- Harry descobriu que a Ginny está saindo com o Dean. – Mione respondeu.

De repente, o garoto desejou não ter perguntado nada. Isso realmente explicava o porquê da discussão.

- O que você tem Neville?

Hermione perguntou, pois ficara preocupada. Logo que mencionou o motivo sobre a discussão, o garoto de repente congelou, estava com uma expressão atordoada, como se...

A garota se aproximou e perguntou baixinho.

- Neville, você por acaso já sabia algo?

- Ãhn. Do que você está falando? Sei de quê?

- Hmm, então você sabia? Não se preocupe, não vou falar nada para os meninos.

Mas foi tarde demais, os outros dois garotos escutaram a conversa. Não deu tempo de pensar em nada, Ron estava com tanta raiva, que partiu para cima de Neville, mas por sorte, Harry conseguiu segurar o amigo, e impedir que ele fizesse alguma besteira, mas a gritaria começou de novo.

- DESDE QUANDO VOCÊ SABE? HEIN? DIZ.

- Ano passado... E que eu saiba, você também sabe, desde o ano passado.

- Como assim?

- Quando estávamos voltando de Hogwarts, ano passado, Ginny disse que tinha terminado com o Miguel Corner, e logo em seguida, citou que estava com Dean. – Neville explicou.

- É verdade. – disse Hermione, se lembrando da conversa que haviam tido no caminho de volta para casa. Ginny realmente tinha comentado que estava saindo com Dean.

- Ãhn? Eu não me lembro disso. – resmungou Ron.

- Deixa de ser teimoso Ron. Eu sei que você lembra-se da conversa, só não quer admitir, pois você gosta de fazer esses chiliques.

- Eu não me lembro de nada ok, Hermione? Você está louca.

A garota ignorou a resposta que recebeu, e se virou em direção a Harry, com o dedo indicador, apontando para Harry.

- E você... Você está virando um tremendo fofoqueiro, o que isso tinha importância a você? Hein? E veja como é bom conferir a informação, antes de repassá-la para os outros.

Quando Hermione se dirigiu a Harry, o garoto deu uns passos para trás, pois ela estava brava.

- Ei, não sou só eu que tenho culpa ok? Ginny também se referiu ao assunto, como se nunca tivesse comentado nada...

Mas não deu tempo de continuar, pois for interrompido por Ginny, que viera ver o motivo d tanta gritaria.

- Nada disso... Eu só disse que estava esperando por Dean, VOCÊ que começou a ficar estressadinho, falando como se isso fosse algo errado. – Ginny respondeu, mas ao mesmo tempo em que mostrava raiva em sua expressão, dentro de si, estava rindo como uma louca. Como ela adorava irritar Harry e Ron.

- Cadê o Dean? – perguntou Mione, querendo acabar logo com aquela discussão, pois já estava ficando impaciente.

- O deixei com o Simas e outros amigos, e vim para cá ficar com vocês. Não sou o tipo de namorada grudenta.

- Que bom. – disse Ron, ainda irritado.

Com o fim da discussão, tudo finalmente se acalmou. Ginny estava sentada entre Neville e Harry. Já que Neville não era lá muito espeto, a garota aproveitou para ficar cochichando algumas coisas com Harry, mas o menino não gostou nada, já que sabia que Mione observava na maior parte do tempo, e provavelmente já estaria desconfiada sobre o assunto que os dois discutiam tanto.

- Escuta Ginny, temos que parar com isso, ok? Mione não para de lançar olhares suspeitos a nós. – cochichou Harry.

- Ok. Mas não vou desistir de descobrir o assunto daquela conversa que ouvimos na Toca, e nem desistir de saber o que você está aprontando. – Ginny cochichou em resposta.

Harry não gostou nem um pouco da ideia da garota ficar o espionando. Qual era o problema dela? Ele não queria nenhum tipo de interrupção, queria descobrir tudo sozinho, será que ela não tinha se tocado disso? Ou tinha, mas insistia em se meter.

Xxxxxxx

Lupin estava de volta a Toca, para uma reunião de última hora da Ordem. Havia recebido uma carta de Dumbledore, avisando.

Quando entrou na casa, viu Becky, sentada sozinha na sala, lendo um livro. Nem se mexeu ao perceber que alguém havia entrado, simplesmente ignorou o barulho e continuou lendo.

- Sabe me dizer quem já está aqui?

- Dumbledore, um tal de Quim, Snape, Minerva e uma tal de Tonks.

- Obrigado.

- Lupin, posso te fazer duas perguntas? Não é nada demais.

- Pode.

- Essa reunião... É coisa da Ordem? Pensei que tinha acabado.

- E tinha, mas voltamos à ativa, quando Harry nos avisou sobre a volta de Voldemort.

Houve uma pausa, Becky parecia estar pensando se fazia a outra pergunta ou não. Mas resolveu fazer, levantou a cabeça e olhou na direção de Lupin, novamente.

- E sobre... sobre a conversa que tivemos sobre Harry?

- Becky, me desculpe, mas ainda não. Quando a hora chegar, eu te ajudarei a contar a verdade, mas por enquanto não.

Becky levantou-se do sofá e caminhou em direção das escadas.

- Aonde você vai?

- Vou chamá-los. Dumbledore pediu para avisá-los quando você chegasse. Eles querem fazer a reunião aqui embaixo. Tchau Lupin.

E então, a mulher subiu as escadas, triste. Remus ficou concentrado por um momento em seus pensamentos, mas foi interrompido por Dumbledore, que o trouxe de volta a realidade.

- Tudo bem Remus? Podemos começar?

- Claro.

- Bem, chamei-os aqui, para nos mantermos atualizados dos acontecimentos. – começou Dumbledore.

- Mas por que não chamou a Ordem toda?

A pergunta veio de Quim.

- Porque não precisamos de todos. Então. Remus, como está indo sua missão?

- Não consegui convencê-los de nada ainda, mas me parece que estou no caminho certo.

- É. Parece que pelo menos a confiança você já adquiriu, já que eles o deixaram sair da aldeia assim, de repente.

- Eu expliquei para eles, que vinha me encontrar com você, para uma reunião importante. Eles só me deixam sair assim, se tiver algo a ver com você.

- Bom saber disso. – Dumbledore formou um pequeno sorriso e continuou.

"Parece que em pelo menos um lado, estamos indo bem. Entretanto, temos algo com que nos preocuparmos num momento. O Ministro veio falar comigo hoje, mais cedo. Então, preciso que vocês me escutem com atenção."

Nesse momento, todos ficaram muito atentos e um pouco tensos. A expressão de Dumbledore era séria, e estava assustando um pouco, os presentes.

"Algo muito importante, será descoberto este ano. Eu não sei o que é, nem tenho nenhuma suspeita, então nem percam tempo me perguntando sobre o assunto. Mas um dos alunos de Hogwarts, é que provavelmente fará essa descoberta, e Scrimgeour já sabe disso, veio conversar comigo para me dizer que teremos que parar este aluno."

- E você está concordando com ele? É isso? – Minerva perguntou meio preocupada com a situação.

"Eu não sei Minerva. Não tem como eu falar algo sobre isso. Mas o que eu tenho quase certeza, é de que esse acontecimento envolverá Voldemort, por isso teremos que ficar de olho, para saber se a tal descoberta será boa ou má."

- Então, se a tal descoberta for boa, quer dizer que devemos ajudar. Certo?

O diretor fez que "sim" com a cabeça, respondendo Minerva.

- Mas tem uma coisa que eu não entendi ainda. O que nós podemos fazer se não vamos estar presentes na escola?

- Quero que vocês fiquem atentos, Molly. Porque esse tal aluno, pode ser qualquer um. E, bem, sabemos que seus filhos e Harry, são os alunos mais prováveis de descobrirem algo do tipo. Então peço para que vocês vigiem-os enquanto eles estiverem aqui durante os feriados.

- É verdade. Harry, Hermione e os meninos, são bem curiosos e espertos, quando se trata de Você-Sabe-Quem. – dessa vez foi Arthur que comentou.

- Bem, teremos que encerrar a reunião aqui. Minerva, Snape e eu temos que voltar para a escola, os alunos chegarão daqui a menos de 2 horas. Mas se houver algo que chame a atenção de alguém aqui, me comuniquem.

Todos acenaram em resposta a Dumbledore.

Os Weasley subiram cada um para seu respectivo quarto. Dumbledore e os outros dois professores foram até o jardim, para poderem aparatar. Lupin, Tonks e Quim seguiram até o jardim também. Ele aparatou para a vila dos lobisomens, novamente. Ela voltou ao Ministério, junto com Quim.

Mas havia uma pessoa, que ao ouvir o nome de Harry, ficara preocupada e acabou escutando o fim da conversa. Becky queria saber o que estava acontecendo, também queria ajudar.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Todos na cabine estavam dormindo, então Harry decidiu arriscar, e se levantou para pegar o livro, e tentar dar mais uma lida, enquanto ninguém o observava. Mas na hora que estava se levantando, o trem deu um solavanco e ele acabou tendo que sentar mais uma vez.

Todos os outros acordaram assustados com o movimento repentino do trem.

- Já chegamos? – Ron acordou animado, já estava pensando no banquete que os esperava na escola.

- Não. Ainda falta meia hora, no mínimo. – respondeu Ginny, enquanto se espreguiçava.

- Então que solavanco foi esse? Nós não paramos? – indagou Hermione.

- Não. O trem está andando normalmente, acho que foi algum defeito.

Já estavam todos trocados, a maioria das pessoas do trem já usavam o uniforme da escola. Todos esperavam ansiosamente a chegada à Hogwarts.

- Bem, que tal jogarmos uma última partida de Snap Explosivo, antes de chegarmos à escola? – sugeriu Harry, meio desapontado por não ter conseguido um minuto de paz nessa viagem.

Os outros toparam, mas enquanto Ginny embaralhava as cartas, de repente todas saltaram de sua mão, por causa de mais um solavanco que o trem dera. Mas dessa vez, todos ficaram tensos, pois o trem tinha parado, porém ainda não haviam chegado a Hogwarts.

Harry e Ginny olharam pela janela, e já podiam avistar Hogsmead, então por que tinham parado ali? Mas de repente, sem ninguém falar nada, todos descobriram o motivo.


	7. A Nova Aluna

**Galera, demorei 1 ano mas postei, haha. Desculpem a ausência, mas agora voltei a escrever. Espero que alguém ainda esteja disposto a ler ;)**

**Capítulo 7**

Becky realmente ficara incomodada com aquele fim de conversa. Afinal de contas ela... Ah, deixa para lá, teria que esperar Lupin, para lhe ajudar a contar a verdade, mas já não agüentava mais ficar excluída da Ordem.

Ela iria pedir a Dumbledore, a autorização para fazer parte do grupo. Teria que contar a verdade, mas só para o diretor, para que ele entendesse seu pedido de pertencer à Ordem da Fênix. Lupin com certeza, não iria gostar nenhum pouquinho dessa ideia, mas era a única maneira. E certamente, Dumbledore manteria segredo.

Voltou então, ao seu quarto e ficou uns minutos deitada na cama e pensando se isso era realmente uma boa ideia ou era melhor ela ficar quieta. Mas se isso fosse ou não má ideia, ela só saberia se tentasse, e a coragem dela veio à tona, e aproveitando isso se dirigiu para a cozinha pra falar com Molly.

- Sra. Weasley?

A Sra. Weasley parecia estar absorta em seus pensamentos, pois quando ouviu a voz de outra pessoa, se virou repentinamente, um pouco assustada. Mas ao ver que era Becky, a mulher se acalmou e disse:

- Becky, querida. – o alívio estava claro em sua voz.

- A senhora está bem?

- Sim, sim, estou bem. – respondeu rapidamente. – E eu já disse pra você me chamar de Molly.

- Ok, Sra. Weas... desculpe, Molly. Queria lhe pedir um favor.

- Claro, querida...

- Pitch ainda está aqui, certo?

- Sim, Ron sempre o deixa aqui por uma semana, para que possamos mandar-lhe as coisas dele, que ele sempre esquece. Mas caso você queira usá-lo para alguma correspondência, fiquei à vontade. – completou com um pequeno sorriso.

- Obrigada, Molly.

E então subiu as escadas, e foi até o quarto onde estava hospedada. Pegou uma pena e um pergaminho e começou a escrever uma pequena carta para Dumbledore, pedindo uma reunião com ele.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginny e Harry olharam pela janela e viram que estavam bem perto de Hogsmeade, mas o trem já havia parado.

O tumulto se estabeleceu no transporte. Todos os alunos levantaram e correram em direção das janelas, para ver o que estava acontecendo. O "burburinho" tomou conta de todo o trem, e agora cada aluno aparecia com uma teoria diferente. Um até comentou: "Será que são os Dementadores de novo? Vindo atrás do Sirius Black?" e uma pessoa respondeu do outro lado do vagão: "Não seja burro, aquele assassino já morreu. Então não tem motivo para aparecer Dementador nenhum."

Nesses momentos só ouviu-se um grito do garoto que estava falando, e logo em seguida um novo "burburinho" se formou ao redor dele.

- Você por acaso não tem nada a ver com isso, ou tem? – Hermione perguntou à garota que tinha acabado de entrar na cabine.

A garota sorriu em resposta e atirou-se no banco, ao mesmo tempo em que o trem voltava a se mover.

- Ahaa, é por isso que eu amo minha irmãzinha! – disse Ron, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava dar um abraço em Ginny.

- Sai pra lá, Ron!

- Obrigado.

Dessa vez o som veio de outra voz. Harry não olhava para ela, mas a sinceridade e o agradecimento estavam presentes no seu modo de falar.

- De nada. Mas eu também estava um pouco entediada, precisava de diversão. – a menina sorriu um pouco maliciosa. – Não estava mais agüentando ficar sem realizar azarações por todo esse tempo. – a garota olhou para sua varinha com uma felicidade nos olhos e de repente a direcionou para Ron e disse: _Riddikulus._

O garoto se tremeu todo, ficou púrpura e soltou um grito mais desesperado do que o do garoto do outro lado do vagão. Mas quando foi conferir no que tinha se transformado, respirou aliviado. Sua irmã tinha aplicado a azaração numa mosca que voava perto dele.

Ron ainda tentou explicar seu desespero, mas a sua reação já tinha gerado uma gargalhada coletiva.

Mas logo a diversão da turma foi interrompida, pois o trem dera mais um solavanco e parou novamente. O silêncio predominou no vagão. Todos os alunos estavam apreensivos, pois não havia motivo para parar, já que eles ainda não tinham chegado à Hogsmeade.

Logo o ar ficou mais denso, um frio sem fim abrangeu toda a área do Expresso, os vidros das janelas trincaram, e uma sensação muito ruim tomou conta de todos.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville e Luna já preparavam suas varinhas, quando um grito de mulher foi ouvido. Por um momento Harry pensou que só ele tivesse escutado, assim como aconteceu quando se deparou com essas criaturas pela primeira vez.

Mas ele percebeu que estava enganado, quando seus amigos se entreolharam e nos seus olharem havia a mesma pergunta: "O que vamos fazer?"

- Todos vocês, façam seus Patronos e os espalhem pelos vagões. – disse Harry com segurança, e eles obedeceram.

Depois de alguns minutos, nenhum Dementador aguentava mais permanecer no trem, pois agora havia cerca de 20 Patronos, pois todos os membros da A.D. estavam colaborando.

Quando finalmente todos os Dementadores tinham saído do trem, o burburinho começou. Todos os alunos voltaram para suas respectivas cabines e começaram a cochichar sobre o assunto.

Harry e seus amigos também voltaram para a cabine, mas os primeiros cinco minutos foram totalmente silenciosos.

Mas o silêncio estava incomodando tanto que Harry resolveu quebrá-lo.

- Dementadores aqui de novo... tem alguma coisa grave acontecendo...

- É. Da última vez estavam procurando o...

Mas Ron foi interrompido por uma dor incômoda e quase soltou um grito. Ginny o estava fitando com um olhar mortal. Por um momento, parecia que era sua mãe o encarando por ter feito alguma bagunça.

- Precisava de um beliscão? – indagou Ron indignado.

- Precisava de mais... Agora cala a boca, que é o melhor que você faz. – respondeu Ginny cochichando e com muita raiva.

- Bom, vocês sabem quem era. – continuou Ron, sem jeito.

Mas isso foi a gota d'água. A tensão e o silêncio voltaram ao ambiente.

Mesmo com o silêncio predominante, Ginny e Harry trocavam olhares curiosos. Harry tentava a todo custo não olhar diretamente nos olhos dela, assim como faziam com o Basilisco. Não que ele a estivesse comparando àquele monstro... bom, na verdade um pouco. Ginny sabia como assustar ou incomodar alguém, quando queria. Nesse momento ela estava o assustando, com aquele olhar intimidador dela.

Ele não gostava nenhum pouco da ideia de ter Ginny vigiando ele e o pior, ela realmente estava desconfiando. "Droga" o pensou. Não é para ninguém desconfiar de nada. O garoto com muita raiva virou o rosto para o lado, mas ainda sentia a menina o fitando.

Xxxxxx

Becky estava sentada na escrivaninha, terminando de escrever sua carta. Ela não sabia se Dumbledore aceitaria o pedido, mas tinha que tentar. Pelo menos a reunião ela sabia que o diretor autorizaria.

Dobrou o papel, colocou dentro de um envelope e amarrou-o nas pequenas garras de Pitch, a coruja de Ron que Molly deixou-a usar.

A ave já havia partido e agora a tensão tomava conta da mulher. Ela realmente queria entrar na Ordem, principalmente para tentar conseguir o perdão de Lupin, e assim, finalmente ele a ajudaria com Harry. E o garoto era o outro motivo para que ela quisesse entrar na Ordem.

Xxxxxxxxx

- Harry, Harry!

- Que foi Mione? – resmungou.

- Chegamos cara. – disse Ron, animado.

Harry levantou e ajeitou suas vestes, que agora estavam amarrotadas. Logo depois do incidente no trem, os garotos resolveram trocar logo de roupa, pois assim poderiam aproveitar o resto do tempo da viagem para descansar. Aparentemente apenas Harry tinha dormido um pouco. Hermione não parava de dar sugestões a Ron, sobre como eles organizariam os alunos do 1º ano, mas o amigo só falava do banquete. Reparou que Neville, Luna e Ginny já haviam deixado a cabine.

Harry saiu do trem e esperou Hermione e Ron organizarem os alunos do 1º ano e os deixarem aos cuidados de Hagrid, que continuava com aquela barba toda emaranhada. Ele sorriu ao olhar para o amigo meio-gigante, e este respondeu com um aceno de mão.

Finalmente os três já estavam na carruagem, que dos três, apenas Harry conseguia ver o que a puxava. Ron e Hermione ainda não sabiam qual era a aparência de um Testrálio, e ele torcia para que os amigos nunca tivessem que conhecer.

Hermione fitava o amigo com certa desconfiança. Seria essa a palavra certa? Como poderia saber? Só sabia que alguma coisa estava muito estranha entre Harry e Ginny... Não tinha a mínima ideia do que poderia ser, pois quando queriam esconder algo, Harry e principalmente Ginny, conseguiam.

Não tinha nenhuma noção de como faria para descobrir o que estava acontecendo... Mas Hermione Granger não ficaria quieta, não mesmo. Esse ano teria que observar muito bem o Harry, porque esse era uma craque em cometer idiotices, e Ginny... Bem, ela é bem menos preocupante, mas não deixava de ser, porque por mais que a garota tivesse bem mais juízo do que o amigo, havia duas coisas que realmente poderiam fazê-la cometer besteiras...

Mas no momento, resolveu esfriar a cabeça, se preocuparia com isso depois. Agora tudo o que queria era o maravilhoso banquete de Hogwarts e sua cama no dormitório.

Ron não estava gostando nadinha da demora. Sim, para ele o trajeto de Hogsmeade até Hogwarts estava demorando muito mais do que o normal. Talvez fosse por ele estar realmente com muita fome, o que não era incomum.

O garoto estava preocupado com o Harry, pois ele sabia que tinha falado besteira no trem, e o amigo até agora só tinha dito três palavras, que foram ditas ao responder Hermione, que o despertava do seu sono. Mais tarde teria que conversar com ele e pedir desculpas. É impressionante quantas vezes ele conseguia ser tão idiota em tão pouco tempo. Aaargh.

Falando na Hermione, provavelmente também levaria uma boa bronca da amiga. Ginny já tinha dado a sua, de maneira silenciosa, mas que deixasse tudo bem claro para o Ron. Ninguém devia citar Sirius, até que o próprio Harry citasse. "Aiii" pensou, ainda tinha que aguentar Mione brigando com ele... Como sua irmã e sua melhor amiga podiam ser tão parecidas nesse ponto? Já não bastava Ginny ser estressada...?

Mas agora o que mais importava para ele não era isso. Caramba, como ele estava com fome. Bacon, ovos, salsichas, frango, suco de abóbora... Hmm, e não podia esquecer o pudim. Esse era para ele, o momento mais aguardado: o banquete.

Finalmente haviam chegado a Hogwarts, e como sempre, suas bagagens já tinham sido mandadas aos respectivos quartos, enquanto eles se encaminhavam para o salão. Entraram e sentaram mais ou menos no centro da mesa.

Os alunos do 1º ano chegaram e foram selecionados, depois da canção do chapéu seletor. Assim que todos os novatos já haviam sido recepcionados por suas casas, Dumbledore levantou, e começou a falar.

"Boa noite para todos! Aos alunos novos e veteranos, sejam todos bem-vindos para mais um ano em Hogwarts." Todos bateram palmas, estavam felizes de ter voltado... Por mais que fosse uma escola, e a parte dos estudos incomodasse muita gente... A escola sempre foi a segunda casa da maioria dos alunos. "Agora, preciso repassar as regras... Todos os alunos estão proibidos de ter acesso à Floresta Negra. E preciso lembrá-los da lista com infinitas proibições de Filch, nosso zelador."

- Estão dizendo que Dumbledore, apresentará uma nova aluna agora... – disse Ginny.

- Quando foi que você chegou? – perguntou Ron assustado, não tinha notado a presença da irmã.

- Mas todos os alunos do 1º ano já foram selecionados... – comentou Hermione, ignorando a pergunta de Ron sobre Ginny.

- Aí é que ta... Ela não entrará para o 1º ano. Estão dizendo que ela vai entrar no 5º ano. – concluiu a ruiva.

Hermione, Harry e Ron encararam a menina, intrigados e surpresos demais para falar alguma coisa.

Dumbledore continuou.

"Bom, agora tenho só mais uma coisa a anunciar, antes que o banquete seja servido. Este ano, temos uma nova aluna em Hogwarts, ela foi transferida para cá, e vai cursar o 5º ano. Antes da chegada de vocês, já tínhamos selecionado ela, então anuncio que Grifinória tem uma nova aluna." Dumbledore sorriu com a confusão que se armou a partir daquela notícia, e concluiu: "Que seja servido o banquete!"

- Hmm, espero que ela seja uma garota legal... – comentou Ginny.

- E porque você está tão preocupada em relação a ela? – perguntou Ron.

- Ora, você escutou bem? Ela está no 5º ano, assim como eu, ou seja...

- Vai ficar no seu quarto. – concluiu Mione.

- É isso aí... eu realmente espero que ela seja pelo menos simpática.

- Por falar nela... cadê ela? – perguntou Hermione.

- Ali. – dessa vez foi Neville que respondeu, apontando para o local. Parece que a garota já estava se dando bem com alguns alunos.

Ginny não gostou nenhum um pouco do olhar que a novata dirigiu a Harry, mas o garoto nem tinha notado. Que bom, pensou Ginny. Se ele tivesse notado já ia estar feito um bobo, todo vermelho e se gabando.

- Iiiih, to vendo que alguma coisa nessa novata já não te agradou. – Ron resmungou.

- Não mesmo...

- Gi, fica tranquila ok? Espero pra conhecer ela primeiro, antes de julgar a coitada. – disse Hermione, na tentativa de acalmar a amiga.

Mas o olhar que Ginny direcionou a novata e logo em seguida à Mione, só provava que nada adiantou o que a amiga havia dito.

- Você viu o jeito que a "coitada" – fez um gesto de aspas com os dedos – olhou para Harry? Aposto como ela se acha a toda, só porque vem de outro país.

- Hmm, ok. Agora entendi porque essa raiva repentina da menina. Mas é sério Gi, não faça nenhuma besteira. Talvez tenha sido só impressão sua... – tentou novamente, Hermione.

- Talvez... – disse Ginny pensativa. E sem tirar os olhos da garota nova, levou um garfo cheio de bacon até a boca, e tomou um gole do suco de abóbora.

Ufa, agora o trio respirava um pouco mais aliviados, pois quando Ginny cismava com alguém, a coisa ficava difícil para esse "alguém". Um "talvez" era uma resposta que mostrava que a ruiva ainda podia dar uma chance à nova aluna.

Ginny saiu para se encontrar com Dean, antes de irem para a Sala Comunal. Harry, Hermione e Ron foram na frente, e quando chegaram à sala comunal, os meninos viram que a nova aluna estava sentada numa poltrona, lendo um livro.

Hermione começou a andar na direção da garota, quando Ron a segurou pelo braço.

- Aonde você pensa que vai? – perguntou Ron.

- Ora, vou nos apresentar para a novata. Deve ser ruim ser transferida no 5º ano, e entrar sem conhecer ninguém. – comentou Hermione.

Ron largou o braço da amiga, e ela continuou andando em direção da nova aluna.

- Oi. Sou Hermione Granger. – falou com um sorriso no rosto – E esses são Ron Weasley e Harry Potter.

A novata olhou para eles com um olhar curioso. Dirigiu o olhar para Harry, mas não demorou muito, como a maioria das pessoas faziam ao ver o garoto pela primeira vez. Logo em seguida, levantou-se e sorriu também, se apresentando:

- Oi. Sou Lívia Fringe. – lançou um olhar curioso para os três e perguntou: Vocês não são do quinto ano, são?

- Ah, não, não. Somos do sexto ano. Mas Ron tem uma irmã que é do quinto ano também. – acrescentou Mione.

- Ah, que legal.

- Não acho que vá ser tão legal assim... – cochichou Ron para Harry.

Harry apenas olhou para o amigo com um olhar divertido. Sabia que se Ginny cismasse com Lívia, a garota estaria ferrada.

- Prazer, então. Agora estou muito cansada, vou dormir. Em breve conhecerei sua irmã, certo? Parece que ficaremos no mesmo quarto. – essa última pergunta ela direcionou a Ron.

- Sim, é mesmo. Daqui a pouco ela deve estar chegando por aqui.

- Então, boa noite. Vejo vocês amanhã. – acrescentou, enquanto pegava o livro que tinha soltado na poltrona e se dirigia ao dormitório.

Bom, ela não parecia ser chata, ou estressada, ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Talvez ela tivesse mesmo uma chance de se tornar amiga de Ginny. Mas isso tinham que esperar para ver.

Os três se despediram e foram para os dormitórios. Ginny chegou a tempo de ainda conversar um pouco com Hermione, antes de irem para seus quartos. Hermione falou sobre Lívia, mas não teve muito efeito na expressão que a ruiva exibia. Despediram-se então, e foram para seus respectivos quartos.

Quando Ginny encostou a mão na maçaneta da porta do seu quarto, Hermione disse:

- Ei esquentadinha, olha lá como vai tratar a Lívia hein? Por favor, conheça-a primeiro, ok? – Mione alertou, pois ela realmente queria que as meninas se dessem bem, pelo bem de todos.

Ginny só deu um pequeno sorriso em resposta, e entrou.


	8. Uma nova amizade

**Por favor galera, deem Review. Preciso saber o que vocês estão achando da história :) Obrigada por continuarem acompanhando.**

**Capítulo 8 - Uma Nova Amizade **

Quando Ron e Harry chegaram ao dormitório, nenhum dos outros garotos havia chegado ainda.

"Ótimo" pensou Ron. Então esse é um bom momento. Foi caminhando em direção à sua cama e deitou de barriga para cima e ficou observando discretamente o amigo.

Harry estava realmente muito calado fazia um tempo. Não tinha dito nada durante toda a noite, algo realmente o estava incomodando. Enquanto Harry silenciosamente se ocupava de deitar e fechar as cortinas que rodeavam a cama, Ron tentava desesperadamente tentar falar algo. Tinha que se desculpar.

- Harry?

- Hmm.

Foi o único ruído que o amigo emitiu, mas mesmo percebendo que Harry não estava a fim de conversa, continuou.

- Ei cara, eu sei que eu disse coisas idiotas lá no trem. Eu si que não devia tê-lo mencionado, fui tão idiota quanto aquele garoto que a Ginny azarou. – mas ele tinha a leve impressão de que o moreno não estava ouvindo. – Harry, você está escutando?

Ouviu outro ruído como resposta.

Olhou então para a cama de Harry, e viu que o amigo não estava tentando dormir ainda. Por mais que as cortinas estivessem fechadas, dava para ver uma fresta de luz, o que indicava que o amigo provavelmente estava lendo algo. Mas nem ele nem Harry costumavam ler antes de dormir, e outra coisa que o estava intrigando... As aulas ainda não haviam começado, ou seja, não era nada relacionado à Hogwarts.

Ron decidiu falar com ele pela manhã, talvez estivesse um pouco mais concentrado quando as pessoas falassem com ele. Virou-se para o lado, soltou um bufo e logo estava se entregando ao sono.

**Xxxxx**

Caramba, ele pensava que Ron não ia se calar nunca. Puxou em pouco a cortina para o lado e viu que o amigo finalmente tinha adormecido. Puxou então a cortina de volta e aproximou o livro da luz da varinha, porém quando voltou a ler, ouviu o barulho da porta se abrindo.

Dean, Seamus e Neville entraram no quarto ainda conversando, mas Harry sussurrou "_Nox_", guardou o livro no fundo do malão e fingiu estar dormindo também.

Ficou com raiva, pois percebeu que sem a ajuda de ninguém, seria difícil descobrir o que queria e esconder o que tramava. Mas infelizmente não podia confiar isso à Hermione ou Ron, pois além de tentar impedi-lo, provavelmente quanto mais gente soubesse, mais difícil seria.

Deixou esse pensamento de lado por um momento e então percebeu o quão cansado ele estava, e também notou que Ron havia falado muito, mas ele não tinha prestado atenção em nada... Se preocuparia com isso depois, pois o cansaço já tomava sua mente e seu corpo.

**Xxxxxxxxxxx**

Quando entrou no quarto, a novata ainda estava acordada. A ruiva foi em direção à sua cama, fechou as cortinas e pôs o pijama. Depois de se trocar, abriu a cortina e começou a escovar seus cabelos, até prendê-los num rabo-de-cavalo.

- Oi, sou Lívia. – a garota sorriu com simpatia e estendeu a mão para que Ginny apertasse.

- Oi, sou a Ginny. – deu um sorriso fraco e apertou a mão da garota.

- Ah, então você é a irmã do Ron. – a garota disse com o mesmo tom de simpatia com a qual se apresentara.

- É, sou a irmã daquele idiota.

Lívia riu, mas ela não sabia se era concordando ou se simplesmente foi para ser simpática.

Até agora a menina realmente parecia ser umas pessoa legal, mas alguma coisa naquela simpatia em excesso a incomodava. Parecia que a novata queria desesperadamente se dar bem com ela.

- Olha, não quero parecer antipática nem nada parecido, mas é que estou realmente cansada e aborrecida com umas pesso... com umas coisas. – Ginny disse para Lívia.

Ela realmente estava falando a verdade, e felizmente a menina parecia ter entendido isso e que ela não queria mesmo ser chata.

- Tudo bem, eu entendo.

A garota foi bastante compreensiva, deu um último sorriso e foi para sua cama, que ficava ao lado da ruiva.

Ginny estava fitando o teto muito concentrada. Mas parecia que nenhuma das duas iria dormir logo, então a ruiva decidiu quebrar o silêncio.

- Ouvi falar que você não é da Europa, é verdade?

- Sim. Sou brasileira, mas tive que me mudar porque meu pai foi transferido pra Londres. – respondeu a morena.

- Mas você fala o inglês muito bem... – acrescentou curiosa.

- Bom, meu pai é um empresário no mundo trouxa, então ele tem muitos contatos em empresas de outros países, e o inglês é um idioma essencial para quem trabalha com isso. E desde pequena que ele conversava um pouco comigo em inglês, e fora que lá no Brasil, tinha uma professora de Transfiguração que era britânica, apesar dela falar bem o português, fora da sala de aula ela falava muito o inglês.

- Então seu pai é trouxa? Mas você é mestiça ou nascida trouxa?

- Sou mestiça, meu pai é trouxa e minha mãe é bruxa. Mas você tem algum problema com os nascidos trouxa?

- Não, não. – se apressou em dizer. – Pelo contrário, eu sou sangue puro, mas minha família é conhecida como "Traidores de Sangue", pois não ligamos muito para esse tipo de preconceito. Você precisa ver meu pai falando dos trouxas, ele é completamente maravilhado com ele. – Ginny deu uma risada abafada. – E uma das minhas melhores amigas é nascida trouxa... a Hermione. – acrescentou.

- Ah sim, a Hermione. Uma garota legal ela.

- Agora que me toquei. Você disse que é brasileira e teve uma professora britânica... por acaso essa professora se chama Becky Biltch?

- Sim. Você a conhece?

- Ela voltou pra Inglaterra, e está hospedada na minha casa.

- Sério? – perguntou a menina animada.

Ginny assentiu e logo em seguida deu um bocejo. O sono finalmente tinha chegado e seus olhos relutavam para permanecerem abertos. Puxou o lençol até que estivesse coberta até os ombros.

Lívia também estava com sono. Foi legal conversar com a ruiva. Esperava que pudessem ser amigas... pelo bem dela, de Ginny e de todos os outros. Soltou um bocejo e disse:

- Boa noite.

- Noite. – respondeu a ruiva automaticamente, e as duas adormeceram.

**Xxxxxxxxxxx**

O correio ainda não havia chegado, e Hermione não comia e sim engolia a comida. A garota estava ansiosa para ver o Profeta Diário, precisava saber se havia alguma notícia sobre o acontecimento do trem. Ron não parecia muito preocupado, comia o seu bacon banhado de cathcup com muita pressa, para conseguir repetir o máximo de vezes antes que o banquete sumisse, mesmo que o café da manhã tivesse acabado de começar.

- Mione, eu duvido muito que tenham publicado algo. Se for algo realmente grave, provavelmente o Ministério vai tentar esconder o máximo que puder. – Harry falou para a amiga.

- É por isso que estou ansiosa. Se eles não publicarem algo, saberemos que precisamos nos preocupar. – comentou a amiga. – Por falar em me preocupar... Eu deveria me preocupar com aquilo? – acrescentou a garota, enquanto apontava para a entrada do Salão Principal.

Ron e Harry acompanharam o olhar da amiga. A garota apontava para duas grifinorianas do 5º ano que entravam no Salão. A ruiva e amorena riam de alguma coisa e conversavam muito empolgadas. Harry, Ron e Hermione trocaram olhares desconfiados, mas logo tiveram que disfarçar, pois a ruiva tinha os avistado, e agora as duas caminhavam na direção deles.

- Bom dia. – desejaram as meninas ao se aproximarem do trio.

Os meninos responderam e afastaram um pouco para que elas pudessem sentar. Hermione ainda estava chocada, não conseguia acreditar no que via. Mas algo lhe tirou a atenção daquilo, as corujas finalmente estavam sobrevoando o salão, tentando achar seus destinatários. Uma coruja de Igreja pousou na frente da garota, e ela depositou o dinheiro e desenrolou o jornal.

Os meninos a olharam esperançosos, e Ginny logo entendeu o que eles estavam atrás e olhou para a amiga, tentando achar algum sinal positivo no rosto dela. Mas Hermione ergueu a cabeça e olhou para os três e fez um sinal de negativa. Lívia era a única que parecia não ter entendido nada.

**Xxxxxxxxxxx**

A coruja chegou pela manhã. Ao ver a ave se aproximando, Becky ficou louca, estava muito ansiosa pela carta e ainda não acreditava que a resposta tivesse chegado tão rápido.

Ainda não tinha descido para tomar café, estava prestes a sair do quarto quando a coruja chagou. Foi até a janela correndo e puxou a carta que estava amarrada à garra do bicho.

"_Becky Biltch, _

_A Toca, Inglaterra."_

Abriu a carta e começou a ler o texto que estava escrito numa caligrafia fina e inclinada.

"_Querida Becky,_

_É um prazer tê-la aqui na Inglaterra novamente. Fiquei muito feliz quando soube que morou alguns anos em um país tão belo e alegre como o Brasil._

_Também estou bastante animado por você ter me contatado, pois eu tenho uma proposta para você._

_Espero você em meu escritório às 17h, de hoje. Estou muito curioso a respeito do motivo desta reunião que sugeriu._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Albus Dumbledore._"

Nossa, nem acreditava no que acabara de ler. Conseguiu. Tinha conseguido uma resposta positiva de Dumbledore. Deixou a carta em baixo do travesseiro e desceu as escadas indo em direção à cozinha para finalmente tomar seu café. E que mesa Molly tinha preparado... hmm, a fome até aumentou ao ver aquela mesa tão farta.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lívia estava conversando com Harry e Ron, e pareciam se divertir. Hermione aproveitou para se aproximar mais da amiga e cochichar:

- O que você está aprontando, Ginny?

A ruiva encarou a amiga com os olhos demonstrando que estava se divertindo muito com tudo aquilo.

- O que te faz pensar que estou aprontando algo?

Hermione a olhou indignada.

- Ah, nada. Só quero que me explique seu momento bipolar. – acrescentou. – Ontem você estava fuzilando a garota com os olhos, e hoje você me aparece rindo com ela. – respondeu desconfiada.

- Você mesma disse para eu dar uma chance a ela, certo? – a garota confirmou com a cabeça, e então Ginny acrescentou: - Estou fazendo o que você me pediu Mione, agora se você quer voltar atrás...

- Não, não! – Hermione respondeu quase em desespero, pois Ginny deixou transparecer um pouco de raiva através da sua voz quando disse a última frase. – Desculpa ter duvidado de você, mas é que você às vezes é um pouco temperamental e. ah, você sabe o que eu quis dizer, não é?

- Sei Mione, mas eu não sou uma mentirosa. Estou fazendo o que você me pediu e estou sendo sincera quando digo que vou dar uma chance à Lívia. – a ruiva terminou a frase e esticou o braço para receber seu horário de aulas, que McGonagall estava distribuindo ao final do café da manhã.

Sem falar direito com os meninos, chamou Lívia e as duas se encontraram com Luna, que estava indo a na direção deles. Deu tempo apenas da garota dizer um "Oi" lunático, e as três já estavam saindo do Salão, enquanto a ruiva apresentava Lívia à Luna.

- Uau, o que deu na Ginny? – perguntou Harry.

Ron deu de ombros e voltou a mirar seu horário.

- Ela ficou chateada comigo, por eu ter achado que ela estava aprontando algo para cima da Lívia. – Hermione baixou a cabeça e voltou a mirar seu horário.

- Relaxa Mione, ela vai te desculpar. Minha irmã é cabeça-dura mesmo, mas não é de ficar guardando rancor. – Ron tentou tranqüilizar a amiga.

- É, talvez no jantar ela já volte a falar com você normalmente. Você conhece a Ginny... ela é muito temperamental. – Harry tentou ajudar.

Os três começaram a andar em direção às masmorras, pois a primeira aula do dia era Poções. Hermione de repente soltou um muxoxo.

- O que foi? – perguntou Harry.

- Você disse que conversou com a Minerva sobre sua carreira, e ela disse que você podia continuar a estudar para ser Auror, pois o novo professor de Poções aceita um "E", certo?

- Certo. – confirmou o garoto.

- Mas Snape não saiu do cargo de professor... então isso quer dizer que ele conseguiu a vaga para ser professor de DCAT..

Os três soltaram um muxoxo de desânimo, era ruim demais quando tinham Snape ensinando Poções... nem queriam imaginar como seria tê-lo como professor de uma das melhores matérias, sem comentar que Snape era fascinado pela matéria. Teriam simplesmente que aguentar esse ano, afinal o cargo de DCAT era amaldiçoado, pensou Ron.


	9. Uma quase revelação

**Olá gente :) Mais uma vez me desculpem pela demora para postar o capítulo :/ Mas estou de volta e espero que gostem. **

**Peço que escrevam REVIEWS por favor, para que eu saiba se vocês estão gostando mesmo :)**

**Harry Potter e o Mistério da Ordem **

** Capítulo 9**

Ao chegarem às masmorras as portas da sala já estavam abertas e já haviam alguns alunos sentados. Harry identificou Simas e Dean sentados em uma das bancadas, e no outro extremo da sala conseguiu identificar uma cabeça loira, e como sempre estavam na sua cola Crabbe e Goyle.

O trio se dirigiu à bancada que ficava atrás dos companheiros grifinorianos, já que também era a mesa mais distante de Malfoy, e tudo o que Harry queria era distância de mais problemas.

- Olhem. – Ron cutucou os amigos, apontando para o canto da sala onde podiam observar o cara que provavelmente era seu novo professor de Poções.

- Olá, turma. – o professor cumprimentou.

Ninguém respondeu, pois todos ainda estavam um pouco desnorteados com o novo professor. Ele vestia um terno bruxo verde com uma gravata vermelha e exibia uma expressão assustada na face. O sorriso forçado e temeroso destacava-se mais do que o cabelo despenteado, que já não era muito.

- Bom, sou seu novo professor de Poções. Já lecionei em Hogwarts antes, mas faz muito tempo. – o professor examinou o rosto de cada aluno e reconheceu dois deles. – Ora, ora, se não é o Sr. Malfoy, como estão seu pai e seu avô?

Malfoy gostou de receber toda aquela atenção, mas o professor não teve paciência para esperar sua resposta e logo se virou para o outro lado da sala, e ficou mirando Harry.

- Ora, ora, que incrível. Você tem os olhos da sua mãe. – mas ao perceber o olhar questionador do garoto, acrescentou: - Sim, sim, conheci sua mãe, a propósito era uma de minhas alunas favoritas e era incrivelmente talentosa nas poções.

- Cara, você está ferrado. Ele provavelmente está pensando que você herdou o talento da sua... – Ron cochichou para Harry, mas foi interrompido por um tapa que Hermione lhe deu no braço, e virou de cara feia para a amiga.

Malfoy ainda ria quando Hermione ergueu o braço e perguntou: - Desculpe professor, mas o senhor ainda não nos disse seu nome.

- Ah sim. Meu nome é Horace Slughorn. Qual o seu nome mocinha? Não me lembro de ter ensinado sua mãe ou seu pai. – acrescentou meio desconcertado.

- Meu nome é Hermione Granger, senhor. E o senhor não conhece meus pais, porque sou nascida trouxa.

- É, professor. Isso é uma afronta, não é? Como ex-diretor da Sonserina, posso perguntar o que o senhor acha...

- Senhor Malfoy, eu não tenho porque responder sua pergunta, e mesmo que tivesse o dever de responder, eu diria que não tem nada demais ser nascida trouxa, pois tenho ex-alunos que mesmo nascidos trouxa, hoje tem uma carreira melhor do que a de alguns sangue-puro que conheço. – terminando, Slughorn lançou um olhar de apoio para Hermione que sorriu agradecida.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ron passou toda a aula de Herbologia reclamando de estar com fome e o tempo não passava. Os três estavam voltando ao castelo para finalmente poderem almoçar.

Ron foi o primeiro a sentar-se à mesa e começar a comer como se não se alimentasse há dias. Hermione olhou em reprovação ao mau comportamento do amigo e Harry riu.

Logo outra pessoa se juntou ao grupo. A menina novata que, ninguém sabia como, conseguira mudar a opinião de Ginny a seu respeito e agora só andavam juntas. A garota cumprimentou a todos e sentou ao lado de Hermione para começar a comer.

- Lívia?

- Hmm. – respondeu a garota, sem interromper sua refeição.

- Onde está a Ginny? – perguntou Hermione.

- Ah, ela pediu para que eu avisasse a vocês que ela não viria almoçar, pois estava sem fome e ia aproveitar para fazer algo importante. – respondeu dessa vez interrompendo sua refeição e olhando para os três enquanto explicava.

- Que estranho, ela nunca usa o horário das refeições para fazer algo.

- Por que está falando desse jeito, Mione? Pode ser que você não seja a única a fazer essa maluquice. – terminando de falar, ainda com a boca cheia, deu uma risada discreta.

- Cala a boca, Ronald. – Hermione parecia irritada. – E, por favor, tenha modos. – resmungou quando Ron tentou começar a falar algo para se defender.

- Mas ela não te disse nada, Lívia? – Hermione ainda estava desconfiada e parecia que não confiava plenamente no que a outra garota dizia.

- Oh, não. Não me olhe assim, Hermione. Ginny não me disse mais nada. Isso é tudo o que sei. – concluiu em defesa à acusação silenciosa da sextanista.

Harry por outro lado parecia aliviado com a ruiva dando importância a outra coisa, assim ele ficaria em paz por um tempo.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ginny acabara de se despedir de Lívia, dizendo que tinha algo importante para fazer. E realmente tinha. Talvez só assim finalmente conseguiria saber o que Harry estava escondendo.

Foi até a sala comunal, em passos apressados, pois ninguém podia vê-la. A mulher gorda havia saído do quadro, provavelmente para fofocar, e deixara outra pessoa em seu lugar. Esta pessoa perguntou a senha e Ginny respondeu. Teve sorte de não ser a mulher gorda, pois se fosse, iria desconfiar de ver a garota ali, no horário de almoço.

Subiu então as escadas que levava ao dormitório masculino, mas foi com cuidado, pois não sabia se havia algum encantamento contra as meninas. Não havia. Parecia que confiavam mais nas garotas. Soltou uma risada abafada, ao pensar nisso.

Chegando ao andar de cima, procurou seus nomes e achou na segunda porta do corredor. Entrou no quarto e começou a procurar algo em um dos malões, e foi fácil. Riu ao pensar o quanto ele podia ser tão descuidado, enfiou o objeto no bolso da calça e foi em direção à sua próxima sala de aula.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Depois de um longo dia de espera, finalmente Becky estava de saída para Hogwarts. Ela não disse nada à Molly, somente comentou que iria resolver algumas coisas e a Sra. Weasley apenas cobrou que a hóspede jantasse em casa. Becky sorriu em agradecimento à Molly e andou até sair do terreno d'A Toca e aparatou.

Quando chegou a Hogsmeade, ficou maravilhada, tudo estava do mesmo jeito. Seus olhos brilharam quando viu a loja Dedosdemel, fora ali que conhecera Lily. Andando um pouco mais, viu a Zonko's, era onde os marotos ficavam na maior parte do seu tempo em Hogsmeade. O Três Vassouras – seus olhos brilharam ainda mais – lá era onde ela, Lily e os Marotos costumavam ficar algumas horas conversando, quando os seis já eram amigos.

E, sem notar, já havia chegado ao portão de Hogwarts. À imagem do castelo, abriu um grande sorriso, tinha ótimas lembranças de lá. Era difícil, mesmo com todo esse tempo, cair na realidade que Lily e James estavam mortos, e agora, Sirius também estava. Havia descoberto também sobre a traição de Rabicho. De todo o grupo só restou Rabicho, Lupin e ela, mas este primeiro tinha cometido um grande erro. Lupin ainda estava com raiva dela, e a única coisa que ela esperava ao voltar para a Inglaterra, era encontrar seu três amigos e terem uma longa e alegre conversa, mas a vida fez questão de estragar tudo, e ela mesma fez parte do estrago.

Com esse pensamento, Becky avançou. Ao entrar no castelo, várias outras lembranças felizes vieram, estava certa de que se aparecesse um dementador ali e agora, ela faria o Patrono mais poderoso de todos que ela já havia feito.

Ao chegar ao sétimo patamar, acelerou o passo, não por estar atrasada, mas por estar ansiosa. Alcançou às gárgulas que guardavam o escritório de Dumbledore e disse: "Cera de ouvido" **(N/A: Foi o sabor que Dumbledore pegou da caixinha de feijõeszinhos de todos os sabores, quando conversou com Harry no final de A Pedra Filosofal.). **Bateu na porta e ouviu um "entre".

Foi até o diretor e apertou sua mão.

- Senti-se. – disse Dumbledore com delicadeza, e ela obedeceu. – sentiu saudades desse ambiente escolar?

- Não só do ambiente, professor. Esse lugar me trás boas recordações, me faz feliz. – seus olhos agora brilhavam. – Pena que quando voltei as notícias não foram tão boas como eu esperava. – uma lágrima teimosa insistiu em cair.

- É difícil chegar e saber que mais uma pessoa querida não está mais ao nosso lado. – consolou-a. – Mas tenho uma proposta para você, e acho que irá gostar. – Dumbledore sorriu animado, o que deixou Becky muito ansiosa.

- Soube que você lecionava lá no Brasil. – disse Dumbledore enquanto levava uma xícara de chá para Becky, e depois pegou o seu e sentou novamente.

- Sim, é verdade. Lecionei Transfiguração, mas eu não dava aulas de NOMs e NIEMs. – explicou.

- Então você se encaixa perfeitamente no cargo que quero lhe propor. – Dumbledore lançou um olhar divertido à mulher, pois ela estampava uma cara de surpresa.

Dumbledore entrelaçou as mãos e olhou seriamente para a mulher que estava sentada demonstrando ainda certa perplexidade, porém já séria também.

- Mas e a professora McGonagall?

- Eu e Minerva conversamos sobre o assunto, e ambos chegamos à conclusão de que não estamos mais com idade para suportar tanto, até porque além de professora ela também é vice-diretora. – concluiu.

- Então ela vai deixar de lecionar? Mas professor, eu não vou dar conta das turmas de quinto e sétimo ano.

- Não se preocupe. A minha proposta para você é que lecione Transfiguração para os alunos de primeiro a quarto ano. A partir do quinto, Minerva se responsabilizará. – explicou o diretor. – Aceita?

- Claro que sim. Nunca pensei que receberia uma proposta maravilhosa dessas. – respondeu com grande animação.

- Então amanhã mesmo você será apresentada, durante o café da manhã.

- Tudo bem, vou pegar minhas coisas na casa de Molly e falar com ela, e amanhã antes do café estarei aqui.

Mas de repente Becky ficou séria, e Dumbledore pareceu perceber que o assunto que ela queria falar era realmente coisa séria. A mulher pôs as mãos no rosto, como forma de arranjar coragem, mas não estava conseguindo e Dumbledore resolveu intervir nos seus pensamentos.

- Becky. – a mulher olhou temerosa para o diretor. – Pode perguntar. O que tiver ao meu alcance farei.

- Professor, sei que é muito atrevimento, mas eu queria pedir para fazer parte da Ordem da Fênix. – Dumbledore ficou muito sério de repente. – Mas eu tenho motivos para quere fazer parte. Deixe-me explicar.

O diretor fitou-a por um tempo, e como se tivesse enxergado dentro dela, disse calmamente:

- Explique. – fez um gesto com a mão, como que pedisse para ela prosseguir.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ao sair da aula de DCAT, Harry se despediu de Ron e Hermione dizendo que iria encontrar com eles depois do jantar. Os amigos acharam estranho, pois toda vez que Harry inventava essas coisas era porque estava aprontando algo.

Harry sabia que não conseguiria enganar os amigos por muito tempo, mas ele realmente não estava ligando para isso nesse momento.

Ao chegar à biblioteca reparou que não tinha ninguém, pois todos estavam no salão principal, jantando. Mas isso era bom, não havia ninguém para perturbá-lo, e ele poderia pesquisar em paz.

Começou pela seção de Encantamentos, mas procurou em vários livros e nada. Depois foi para a seção de Artes das Trevas, mas parecia que o misterioso véu não tinha muito conteúdo conhecido, pois o máximo que encontrou sobre o objeto é que estava localizado no Ministério da Magia, num setor secreto.

Ouviu um barulho e logo ficou mais atento. A única pessoa louca o suficiente para trocar o horário do banquete pela biblioteca era Hermione. Alguns livros se mexeram à frente dele e abriu-se um espaço entre eles.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Harry perguntou um pouco mais tranquilo.

- A Mione te dá mais medo, é? – perguntou com o olhar desafiador.

- Talvez sim, já que eu não quero mais ninguém se metendo nas minhas coisas. – Harry agora parecia irritado.

- Ah, desculpa se eu me preocupo com meus amigos. – respondeu contrariada.

O tom da conversa aumentou e Madame Pince veio reclamar com os dois, mesmo sendo os únicos a estarem ali.

Depois das ameaças já conhecidas de Madame Pince, os dois baixaram o tom, mas não deixaram de discutir.

- Eu só queria que me deixasse em paz em relação a isso, não estou pedindo para você desaparecer. E vem cá, como você soube que eu estaria aqui?

- Tenho meus métodos, Harry, não sou boba. – a menina sorriu divertida.

- Ahn? – Harry franziu o cenho, desconfiado.

- Ouvi você falando com Ron e Hermione...

- Mas eu não disse para onde ia. – o garoto pareceu mais desconfiado.

- Coincidências acontecem, Harry. Eu precisava achar um livro para um trabalho de Poções.

Parecia que ela definitivamente não falaria mais nada. A ruiva foi sorrindo discretamente para a seção de Poções, para que Harry não desconfiasse de nada. Agora saberia cada passo do garoto e em algum momento ele teria que deixá-la ajudar.

A garota o viu sair daquela seção, mas não sair da biblioteca, então abriu um pedaço de pergaminho, bateu nele com a varinha e disse:

"Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom".

- Dumbledore. – disse Tonks ofegante ao entrar na sala sem ao menos bater. Mas continuou a falar. – O Ministro continua acreditando que Harry está aprontando algo...

- Disso eu não duvido. –sorriu Dumbledore.

- Mas agora é um pouco pior. Ele quer que Harry seja vigiado até mesmo em Hogwarts. – concluiu Tonks.

- Harry, vigiado? Porque isso professor? – Becky perguntou com um tom desesperado na voz.

Mas antes que Dumbledore pudesse responder, Tonks pareceu finalmente perceber que havia outra pessoa na sala e foi em direção à mulher com os braços estendidos, e quase derrubou um dos instrumentos de prata da sala do diretor.

- Becky! – a mulher sorriu em resposta e as duas se abraçaram. – O que você faz aqui?

- Voltei para a Inglaterra há uns dias e estou hospedada na casa da n'A Toca, mas amanhã mesmo já saio de lá. Recebi um convite do professor Dumbledore para lecionar aqui. – respondeu a mulher feliz.

- Que bom. – Tonks parecia bastante empolgada, mas logo colocou a mão na cintura e ficou séria: - Mas por que Lupin não me disse que você tinha voltado?

- Você tem falado com ele?

- Claro. Nós estamos juntos, ele não te disse?

Becky deixou o queixo cair por um momento e a amiga riu de sua reação.

- Hum-hum. – pigarreou Dumbledore.

- Ah, desculpa professor. – as duas responderam em uníssono.

- Depois entramos em seu assunto, Ninfadora. – Tonks fez uma careta – É que Becky estava em uma reunião comigo e ia me explicar algo quando você chegou. – acrescentou o diretor, sério.

Tonks assentiu e já estava de saída quando Becky pediu para que ela ficasse.

- Professor, sobre o motivo, gostaria que Tonks ficasse para me ajudar. – Becky olhou para Tonks, que parecia bastante confusa.

- Tudo bem. Então prossiga. – o diretor incentivou a mulher que parecia nervosa.

- O motivo pelo qual estou querendo entrar na Ordem é por...

Tonks não pareceu assustada, mas com certeza estava surpresa, ela sabia sobre aquilo, mas nunca imaginou que revelaria à Dumbledore.

O diretor se espantou com o que ouvira, mas logo sorriu. Foi bom saber sobre isso.

- Claro Becky. Entendo perfeitamente e também apoio sua entrada na Ordem, mas para isso você precisa ser aceita por pelo menos a maioria do grupo.

- Entendo, mas peço que não conte sobre isso, professor. – implorou a mulher, e Tonks deu um aperto amigo em seu ombro.

- Dumbledore, você sabe que meu voto é sim e o do Lupin também.

- Não sei a respeito de Lupin, Tonks. Ele ainda está com raiva por eu ter voltado depois de todo esse tempo sem dar notícias. – explicou quase em lágrimas, pois pensar que um dos seus poucos amigos estava com raiva dela era muito triste.

- O Lupin às vezes tem cabeça de mula, fico pensando se ele realmente é um lobisomem. – disse a bruxa, com certa raiva. – Não se preocupe, falarei com ele.

- Pois bem. Becky, lhe aguardo pela manhã. E Tonks, quero agradecer por me informar do acontecido, cuidarei disso.

As duas se retiraram do escritório e Tonks começou a contar tudo o que tinha acontecido depois que a amiga fora embora.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ginny e Harry saíram da biblioteca ainda discutindo, ambos estavam indo para o Salão Comunal.

Ginny deu um cutucão nas costelas de Harry, e o garoto já ia reclamar quando viu que a ruiva apontava para um canto distante, em direção às escadas. Becky e Tonks desciam as escadas que vinham do último andar, e Tonks parecia consolar a outra mulher.

Os dois correram para o Salão Comunal, ainda debatendo sobre o motivo daquela cena, e ansioso para contar para Ron e Hermione.


	10. A nova professora

**Harry Potter e o Mistério da Ordem**

** Capítulo 10.**

Hermione e Ron levaram um susto quando viram Harry e Ginny passarem pelo quadro da mulher gorda. Os dois amigos vieram correndo na direção deles.

- Vocês nem sabem o que acabamos de ver. – Ginny disse, exasperada.

Harry e Ginny dividiram as falas enquanto explicavam o que tinham visto. Hermione estava com uma expressão séria ao final da narrativa dos amigos, e Ron estava ainda abobado com a história.

- Mas vocês têm certeza que eram Tonks e Becky? – questionou Ron.

Ninguém respondeu, Ginny apenas revirou os olhos em resposta à pergunta idiota do irmão.

- Porque será que Becky estaria numa reunião com Dumbledore? – Hermione tinha ficado bastante curiosa em relação a isso.

- Talvez ela tenha tentado pedir pra ensinar aqui. – Ginny falou, se lembrando da conversa que tivera com Lívia uma vez.

- O quê? – perguntaram os três de uma vez, e a ruiva começou a contar tudo que a colega tinha lhe dito sobre Becky.

- Então vai ver que Dumbledore recusou o pedido dela. – Ron comentou.

- Mas onde a Tonks entra nessa história? – Ginny perguntou curiosa.

- Bom, quando conhecemos a Becky na Toca, ela disse que conheceu os marotos e minha mãe...

- Então se ela conheceu o Sirius, provavelmente conhecia a Tonks também. – Hermione completou, sabendo que Harry sempre tentava evitar mencionar o padrinho.

Ninguém disse mais nada. A menção do nome de Sirius ainda causava certo estranhamento em todos eles. Aquele momento definitivamente acabou com a noite deles. Para completar a situação, depois que os meninos subiram, Hermione ainda perguntou:

- Tem uma coisa que ficou sem explicação, Ginny. – as meninas estavam subindo as escadas em direção a seus respectivos quartos, mas de repente a ruiva acelerou o passo e bateu a porta do quarto, deixando Hermione do lado de fora, com uma pergunta incompleta.

Ginny demorou um pouco para se tranquilizar, ainda estava tentando formular uma mentira para usar como resposta para a pergunta que não deixara Hermione concluir, mas sabia que a amiga não teria esquecido pela manhã. O que responderia quando Mione perguntasse o porquê de ela e Harry estarem juntos na biblioteca? Ela até escaparia, pois seus NOMs eram esse ano e poderia dizer que estava estudando, mas acabara de perceber que tinha deixado Harry numa fria.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Becky chegou a tempo para o jantar, assim como prometera à Sra. Weasley, mas não falara nada sobre o emprego que tinha conseguido.

Estava agora em seu quarto, arrumando as suas coisas e quando finalmente estava fechando o malão, alguém bateu na porta e ela respondeu com um simples "Entre".

Molly entrou já perguntando se Becky estava bem, pois a achou muito estranha durante o jantar, mas quando viu as malas fechadas e o quarto vazio, pois ela já havia retirado tudo, - ainda tinha uma única veste bem engomada e dobrada em cima da cabaceira, que ela usaria para seu primeiro diz em Hogwarts – Molly encarou a hóspede com um pouco de tristeza nos olhos.

- O que eu fiz? Por que você está indo embora, minha querida?

Becky sorriu e fez um aceno pedindo que Molly sentasse ao lado dela. A mulher segurou as mãos da ruiva delicadamente, pois esse pouco tempo que passara ali, já sentia o carinho materno, e começou a explicar.

- Não é nada disso, Sra. Weasley. Eu agradeço muito pela recepção que tive aqui, poucas pessoas recebem um desconhecido em sua casa, ainda mais de um jeito tão carinhoso. – Molly sorriu.

"Passei pouco tempo aqui, mas já me senti em casa. Agradeço por tudo, mesmo. Mas eu não poderia ficar aqui para sempre, e ainda mais tendo que achar um emprego."

- Eu entendo querida. Mas fique pelo menos até conseguir um. – insistiu, Molly.

- Aí é que está, eu já consegui.

- Já? Onde?

- Fui conversar com Dumbledore hoje...

Hesitou um pouco, mas logo perguntou se a ruiva poderia guardar um segredo e ela assentiu.

- Bem, fui falar com ele a respeito de poder entrar na Ordem. – Molly pareceu surpresa, mas não disse nada. – E quando cheguei lá, ele me propôs dividir o cargo de professora de Transfiguração com a professora McGonagall.

- Que notícia boa, querida. Já que é assim, vou pedir para você ficar de olho naqueles meninos, e me avisar caso aquele quarteto esteja armando algo.

As duas riram e Becky disse que sim.

- Becky, a respeito da Ordem...

- Sra. Weasley, eu realmente tenho um grande motivo para querer entrar na Ordem, mas por enquanto eu não posso falar. Em breve, todos saberão.

Molly e Becky se encararam por um instante. Molly viu os olhos da morena de encherem d'água e percebeu que ela realmente falara a verdade, e devia ser algo realmente importante para que ela não pudesse falar tão abertamente.

- Saiba que terá nosso voto, querida.

- Nosso? – Becky ainda não sabia sobre os novos integrantes da Ordem, conhecia apenas os antigos e a maioria estavam mortos.

- Sim, o "nosso". Eu, Arthur e meus filhos Charlie e Bill.

- O Bill também? – Molly afirmou. – Obrigada.

As duas se abraçaram e logo Becky continuou.

- Mas ainda quero fazer um pedido à senhora.

- Claro, fale.

- Poderei passar as férias aqui? Eu realmente gostaria de poder fazer parte dessa grande família, que vocês têm aqui.

- Com certeza. – Molly sorriu.

Uma batida na porta foi ouvida e as duas acharam estranho, pois já estava tarde. Molly desejou boa noite à mulher e abriu a porta.

Lupin cumprimentou a ruiva e entrou no quarto. A Sra. Weasley lançou um olhar animador à mulher e saiu.

- Desculpa vir tão tarde, mas eu realmente precisava falar com você.

- Sente-se. – Becky ainda estava triste pela rejeição do amigo, e manteve a cabeça baixa.

- Becky, por favor, olhe para mim. – Lupin delicadamente levantou sua cabeça, de forma que os dois se encarassem, mas de repente ela riu. Um riso fraco, mas que conseguiu quebrar a tensão.

- Está rindo do quê?

- Lembrei dos tempos de Hogwarts. Quando eu ou Lily estávamos tristes, você sempre fazia isso e depois de uma longa conversa, conseguia nos acalmar. Com você a conversa só funcionada "olho-a-olho", lembra disso?

Lupin fez que sim com a cabeça e os dois riram, e logo estavam relembrando vários momentos que viveram em Hogwarts e perceberam o quanto sentiam falta daquele grupo.

- Remus, me desculpe. – implorou a morena, fitando-o firmemente.

- Pelo quê?

- Por que ter abandonado vocês, por ter sido fraca e egoísta quando fugi naquela noite. Me desculpa por não ter feito contato com vocês e principalmente, me perdoe por eu não estar aqui quando o Sirius...

Becky não conseguiu continuar e simplesmente desabou. Toda a alegria que estava sentindo há alguns minutos evaporou e no momento só restava a raiva que sentia de si, a vergonha d ter feito o que fez e a angustia de não ter mais o único amigo que lhe restou.

Remus abraçou a amiga, enquanto a confortava q dizia que a perdoava. Quando ela se acalmou, os dois se separaram e ele começou a falar.

- Também tenho que te pedir desculpa, por ter sido tão rude contigo desde que chegou.

- Com uma condição.

- Qual?

- Que eu possa ter meu velho amigo de volta. – disse um pouco envergonhada, mas logo ele assentiu.

Lupin ficou sério de repente e Becky estranhou, mas logo entendeu o motivo.

- Não acha que foi muito precipitada em pedir a sua entrada na Ordem? – perguntou cuidadosamente.

- Lupin, eu preciso me sentir útil, entenda. Passei todos esses anos fora da Inglaterra, e quando volto sou bombardeada de notícias ruins. Soube dos momentos difíceis que vocês passaram, enquanto eu estava no Brasil, vivendo tranquila. – explicou.

- Tudo bem, eu entendo. Mas você falou sobre aquilo com Dumbledore? – perguntou, preocupado.

- Tive que contar. – disse triste

- Você está bem?

- E por que não estaria? – perguntou com um sorriso nervoso.

- Sabe muito bem ao que me refiro. A morte de Sirius abalou a todos nós. Eu vejo a cena toda noite e aposto que o Harry também. – comentou triste.

- Você sabe que não estou bem em relação a isso. – enxugou as lágrimas que escorriam pelo seu rosto e prosseguiu: - Mas eu tenho que ser forte, Lupin. No momento, estou focada na possibilidade de me aproximar dele. – ele assentiu e disse:

- A respeito disso, quero que saiba que no momento certo, vou te ajudar a contar, mas acho melhor por enquanto você ser apenas uma pessoa legal e confiável para ele.

- Entendo.

- AH, e esqueci de lhe dar os parabéns. Tonks me contou sobre você lecionar em Hogwarts.

- Obrigada. Vou tentar usar isso como forma de conviver mais com ele e conhecê-lo melhor. – sorriu confiante.

- Só não me diga que ficou com o cargo de DCAT?

- Não, eu era professora de Transfiguração lá no Brasil e continuarei aqui. Vou dividir as turmas com a McGonagall. Mas porque perguntou especificamente sobre DCAT? – disse, sorrindo desconfiada.

- Porque dizem que é um cargo amaldiçoado.

- Que? – agora ele realmente a deixara confusa.

- Desde que Harry entrou em Hogwarts, nenhum professor de DCAT passou mais que um ano. Eu mesmo fiz parte da lista de professores de DCAT do Harry. – disse, rindo.

- Você também já lecionou lá?

- Sim, me aproximei do Harry quando fui professor dele, no terceiro ano. Foi o mesmo ano que reencontrei Sirius e que os dois se aproximaram. – contou alegre. Becky sorriu enquanto imaginava a cena de Harry e Sirius se conhecendo.

- Mas o que aconteceu para você não ter durado mais anos por lá?

- Bom, na noite em que Harry conheceu o padrinho, era noite de lua cheia e eu me esqueci de tomar a poção. Acabei machucando Sirius quando ele tentou defender Harry, Ron e Hermione de mim.

Lupin contou toda a história à amiga. Falou sobre Petigrew, sobre os dementadores, sobre a fuga de Sirius e como a notícias de que ele era um lobisomem se espelhou por Hogwarts, forçando-o a abandonar o cargo. Depois disso, Becky ainda fez muitas perguntas e ele fez questão de responder todas.

Ele olhou para o relógio e se assustou.

- Becky, eu tenho que ir. Já é quase meia-noite, a Tonks deve estar preocupada com a minha demora.

- Fiquei tão feliz quando ela me contou sobre vocês.

Ele se despediu dela e desejou boa sorte no seu primeiro dia em Hogwarts. Depois que ele saiu, ela pôs o pijama e deitou. Tinha sido um dia bem conturbado, mas mesmo assim ela foi dormir feliz.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ginny acordou com uma pessoa a balançando.

- O que é? – resmungou ainda de olhos fechados.

Depois de muita insistência, Ginny finalmente abriu os olhos e fitou a colega de quarto que ao perceber que a ruiva a olhava, apontou para o relógio e ela rapidamente pulou da cama.

- Ginny, qual o seu problema? Você está estranha desde ontem. – a morena perguntou.

- Nada não. Só estou preocupada com o quadribol. Harry deve marcar os testes em breve. – mentiu.

Lívia abriu um longo sorriso.

- Sério? – seus olhos brilharam.

- Por que toda a animação? Você pretende tentar? – Ginny agora estava curiosa e as duas atrasadas para o café da manhã, então continuaram conversando, mas já andando em rumo ao salão.

- Pretendo e vou. Pode parecer estranho, mas lá no Brasil eu jogava como batedora. – comentou insegura, pois as reações a esse comentário nem sempre eram legais.

- Bom, que é estranho eu não posso negar, mas pelo menos não vamos competir na mesma posição.

- Ufa, que bom mesmo. Você joga em qual?

- Já joguei como apanhadora e artilheira.

- Uau, você deve ser fera, então.

Ginny riu e continuou a falar:

- Mas vou fazer teste para artilheira, pois além de Harry ser o apanhador e capitão do time, jogo melhor com a goles. – a ruiva deu um sorriso, orgulhosa.

- Então você já está dentro, já que é amiga do Harry.

- Se eu ver que tem uma pessoa melhor que eu, pode ter certeza que eu recuso. – disse com firmeza.

As duas pararam de conversar ao chegar ao salão, e começaram a andar procurando os amigos. Lívia os avistou primeiro e cutucou Ginny, sinalizando para que ela a seguisse.

- Caramba, pensei que não vinham mais. – comentou Ron.

- A dorminhoca aqui, - Lívia disse apontando para a ruiva – passou da hora.

Ron riu, mas Harry e Hermione gargalharam.

- Ei, vocês estão rindo do que? – perguntou a ruiva ao mesmo que tempo que os acertava com pedaços de pão.

- Ah, nada não. É só porque eu estava comentando com Hermione, que isso era mal de família. – e eles riram ainda mais.

- Calado, Potter. – disseram os ruivos em uníssono.

- Harry, mudando de assunto, quando você vai marcar os testes para o time?

- Mudando de assunto, é? Perguntou a primeira coisa que veio à cabeça, não é, dorminhoca? – zombou.

A resposta da garota foram dois bacons na cara de Harry.

- Ei, não desperdiça. – reclamou Ron e a irmã apenas o ignorou.

- Ok, ok. – disse enquanto limpava a gordura do rosto. – Ainda não sei, já que antes preciso pedir para McGonagall reservar o campo para os testes.

- Certo, mas quando pretende marcar?

- Vou tentar na sexta, depois das aulas.

- Fechado. Ah, e saiba que esse ano uma menina tentará ficar com a posição de batedora. – avisou sorridente, já que provavelmente haveria mais uma garota no time.

- Uma garota? Como batedora?

Ron começou a rir, enquanto Harry parecia interessado no assunto, já que com uma batedora poderia planejar novas estratégias para o time.

- É mesmo? E quem é?

- Eu.

Até Ron parou de rir ao ouvir a voz de Lívia. Harry arregalou os olhos surpreso, e Hermione estava completamente chocada.

As quintanistas riram com a reação dos amigos, mas a conversa não pode continuar porque Dumbledore levantou pedindo silencio.

- Antes de terminarmos o banquete e todos irem para seus respectivos afazeres, tenho uma novidade para contar.

Todos os alunos começaram a comentar e o diretor apenas levantou o braço mais uma vez, e todos se calaram.

"Tenho que lhes informar que a Professora McGonagall não lecionará mais para os alunos de 1º ao 4º ano. Os alunos de 5º ao 7º ano continuarão em sua responsabilidade. Agora quero apresentar a professora que a partir de hoje lecionará até o 4º ano. Dêem as boas vindas à Becky Biltch."

A mulher se levantou, mas fez uma cara feia em menção ao seu sobrenome, mas logo sorriu e parecia realmente muito animada.

Os cinco só repararam naquele momento, que havia uma pessoa a mais na mesa principal. Entreolharam-se surpresos, mas Lívia parecia não ter gostado da presença da mulher ali. Hermione e Ginny repararam, mas não comentaram nada.

Aproveitando a bagunça que se estabeleu no salão, Ginny escreveu algo num guardanapo e jogou em Harry. O garoto a olhou de cara feia, mas ela indicou o papel e Harry leu.

"Preciso falar com você. E LOGO."

Harry olhou preocupado, mas a garota nem olhou, apenas disse que precisava ir, se despediu deles e saiu com Lívia, mas enquanto se levantava da mesa, conseguiu colocar outro papel no bolso da calça de Harry.

Ele esperou os amigos se distraírem, para enfim poder ler o segundo bilhete da ruiva, e esse o deixara bastante preocupado, pois estava escrito: "Eu sei o que você está tramando"

"Esse sim era um belo jeito de iniciar um dia em que minha primeira aula é de DCAT, com Snape." Pensou Harry.


	11. Ajuda

**Harry Potter e o Mistério da Ordem**

**Capítulo 11**

Harry, Hermione e Ron estavam indo para a segunda aula de DCAT do ano, mas os três não pareciam nada animados.

- Essa costumava ser minha aula favorita. – comentou Harry

- Esse ano é que não vou conseguir nenhum "O" em DCAT. O Snape vai me dar no máximo um "E". – resmungou Hermione.

- Se liga Mione. Mesmo que o Harry seja o melhor aluno da classe, se ele ganhar um "A" já é demais, você não tem do que reclamar.

Já estavam sentando-se à mesa quando Ron falou isso. Os três estavam bastante desanimados, pois a primeira aula já serviu para mostrar que o ano não seria fácil.

Snape entrou na sala batendo as portas, como sempre. Hoje ele parecia estar mais bravo do que nunca, e isso significava que Ron e Harry estavam marcados.

Harry esparramou-se na cadeira e esperou a próxima bomba do Snape o atingir, já nem ligava mais, além do que descobriu que hoje não chegaria nem perto de ser um bom dia.

Dito e feito. Mal começou a aula e Snape já lhe fez uma pergunta, que como sempre ele não sabia responder.

- Potter, vamos ver se você realmente é o destaque dessa matéria.

Ron e Hermione se entreolharam, mas Harry não demonstrou nada, apenas continuou encarando o professor.

"O senhor sabe algo sobre _lobalug_?"

- Não faço a mínima idéia do que seja. – respondeu com firmeza.

- Hmm. Estão vendo turma? O Sr. Potter nem é o sabichão que nós ouvimos tanto falar.

Os alunos da Sonserina gargalharam, enquanto os da Grifinória faziam caretas para a outra casa. Ron e Hermione olharam para o amigo, mas ele continuava encarando o professor.

- É porque eu só sei das coisas que realmente importam numa batalha.

A sala inteira se calou. Todos os olhos iam de Harry à Snape. Ron e Hermione o olharam com reprovação, ele só podia estar louco.

- Controle o seu atrevimento, Sr Potter.

- O senhor queria uma resposta, eu sei que essa não é a certa, mas é a que eu tenho.

- Mais uma dessa e o senhor ganha uma detenção. – disse Snape, que se aproximava de Harry; - E fique sabendo, Potter, que isso é de extrema importância. Não é tão importante assim numa batalha, mas algum dia o senhor pode precisar. Se não for tão burro quanto penso, o senhor irá atrás de saber sobre o assunto. – Snape agora falara baixo, mas com o mesmo tom ríspido e arrogante de sempre.

O professor virou as costas e continuou a aula normalmente, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Depois de uma longa aula, Snape passou um trabalho de um pergaminho para a turma e dispensou-os.

Quando os três saíram da sala e já estavam bem longe, Hermione começou o sermão.

- Harry, você enlouqueceu completamente?

- Hermione, não começa ta?

- Não começa? Como você teve a coragem de fazer algo assim? Depois quando o Snape lhe der notas baixas, nem reclame. Você atiçou a fera.

Harry, que já estava andando na bem na frente para não ter que olhar para a amiga, parou e virou-se.

- Mione, eu sinceramente estou orgulhoso do que fiz, por mais que isso me prejudique. Senti-me bem o confrontando, tudo bem?

- Mas, Harry... – Harry apenas continuou andando e Ron partiu em sua defesa.

- Mione, deixa ele. Todos nós tínhamos vontade de fazer isso, só não tínhamos a mesma coragem que ele. – Ron deu de ombros, como se quisesse confirma o que ele mesmo acabara de falar, e os três continuaram calados, o seu caminho para a aula de Feitiços.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A aula de Feitiços foi boa, como sempre. Agora eles estavam indo para o Salão Principal, para almoçarem e acabaram cruzando com Ginny e Lívia.

- Harry. – chamou a ruiva. – Precisava falar com vocês. – Ginny vinha correndo e Lívia tentava alcançá-la, e ainda mais atrás vinha Luna saltitando.

Quando finalmente os alcançaram, Harry olhava em tom reprovador à ruiva, mas ela agiu normalmente. Bem, pelo menos ela sabe disfarçar bem... Menos um problema.

- Encontramos com a McGonagall há pouco. Falei para ela que você estava querendo marcar os testes para sexta a tarde, após as aulas, e ela falou que já iria providenciar a autorização.

Lívia e Ginny pareciam bem felizes, Harry também sorria animado, mas Ron não parecia tão satisfeito como os outros, e Hermione percebendo, direcionou seu olhar para ele, como que o indicando aos amigos.

- Ron, fica tranquilo. – sua irmã pediu, e Harry também ajudou.

- É cara, você vai conseguir.

Ron não disse nada, apenas voltou a andar em direção do Salão, talvez o cheiro da comida pudesse acalmá-lo.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Já no Salão Principal, os garotos conseguiram distrair Ron por alguns minutos Ron, Hermione, Harry e Ginny estavam tentando segurar o riso, pois a cena que assistiam era bastante divertida. Lívia fazia muitas caras confusas enquanto Luna lhe explicava sobre os Narguilés, a loira estava muito animada com a conversa, já a morena estava começando a se arrepender de ter perguntado sobre as coisas loucas que a amiga da Corvinal falava.

Os professores finalmente haviam chegado, aparentemente estavam em reunião, pois todos entraram no Salão ao mesmo tempo. Dumbledore permaneceu de pé e fez um aceno para que o banquete iniciasse. McGonagall parecia estar tentando fazer Snape concordar com algo, provavelmente estavam combinando os dias dos testes do time de quadribol de suas casas, já que a professora Sprout e o professor Flitwick já haviam reservado o campo para os testes na próxima semana. Após uma longa conversa entre os dois diretores de casa mais cabeça-dura, finalmente pareceram chegar num acordo. Um pergaminho enrolado por uma fita dourada apareceu diante de Harry e o garoto abriu. Depois de ler, passou o pergaminho para Ginny e Lívia lerem e as duas assentiram. Ron que já havia lido, pois estava sentado ao lado de Harry, congelou por um instante.

Hermione estalou os dedos diante dos olhos do amigo e ele finalmente pareceu voltar à realidade, mas não disse nada a respeito do assunto. Ginny e Harry olharam preocupados para Ron, já que os testes seriam em dois dias e ele tinha que estar tranquilo, caso contrário seria um desastre.

Hermione que estava sentada ao lado de Ginny, cutucou a amiga e indicou Lívia. As amigas se entreolharam com curiosidade, pois a morena olhava para a mesa dos professores com muita atenção, parecia encarar Becky, mas a professora estava muito entretida numa conversa que estava tendo com Hagrid.

- Lívia, o que você ta olhando?

A garota virou-se assustada, por um momento esquecera que estava com as amigas por perto.

- Ah, é que... Quer dizer, nada não. – disse e logo mostrou um sorriso envergonhado. – Desculpem, estava apenas lembrando da minha mãe.

Hermione e Ginny ficaram sem jeito.

- Por falar no assunto... Vocês não nos contou muito sobre sua mãe, e o que ela faz? – Hermione perguntou curiosa e também tentando quebrar o clima tenso que surgiu.

- Minha mãe?

- Humrum.

- Ela ainda está no Brasil, por enquanto só eu e meu pai viemos. Ela ficou cuidando da minha tia, que estava muito doente esses dias.

- Oh, desculpe. – falou Hermione.

- Não tem problema.

O banquete acabou, então os cinco foram para a Sala Comunal juntos, Hermione subiu para pegar seus livros de Aritmancia e Runas, pois tinha um trabalho para fazer. Ron também foi ao dormitório, mas lá mesmo ficou, ainda estava muito tenso depois da marcação do teste de quadribol. Lívia disse que havia esquecido algo na biblioteca e saiu para buscar, antes que Madame Pince fechasse,

Só sobraram Harry e Ginny por alguns poucos minutos, e a ruiva tinha que aproveitar.

- Harry...

- Ginny, escuta. Sei que está chateada por eu estar envolvendo com esse tipo de coisa, mas eu preciso saber mais...

- Sobre a morte do Sirius. Eu sei que você precisa entender a morte dele, deve ser realmente muito difícil para você.

- Não quero que ninguém sinta pena de mim. Não preciso disso.

- Não fique irritado, caramba. Tô tentando ajudar.

- Ajudar? Por que você se meteria com isso, se detesta tanto que eu me envolva nesse assunto?

Harry estava sério, mas percebeu o rosto da ruiva corar sem que ela mudasse a feição irritada.

- Tenho meus motivos, Harry.

Um clima tenso atingiu a atmosfera em volta deles. Ginny escreveu em um papel e o entregou. "Amanhã, na biblioteca, às 17hrs.".

- Mas porque na biblioteca? – Harry cochichou e Ginny mandou-o ficar calado, ao mesmo tempo em que indicava os dormitórios. Ron e Hermione desciam as escadas. A garota com vários livros na mão e ele com seu pergaminho na mão, pois eles tinham que fazer um dever de Transfiguração para o dia seguinte.

- Para que tantos livros, Mione? Você não ia estudar apenas Runas e Aritmancia? – a ruiva perguntou desconfiado.

- E vou. – jogou os livros na mesa em frente à lareira, onde sempre ficavam. – Esses outros três aqui são para você.

A ruiva ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Ah, não. Mal começou o ano e você já está me atolando de livros? – protestou a ruiva.

- É maninha, agora é a sua vez de sofrer nas mãos da Mione.

- Qual é, Mione? Você não tem que me tratar do mesmo jeito que os trata. Ao contrário deles, tiro muitas notas boas.

Os meninos fecharam a cara e ficaram encarando a garota.

- Eu sei que você é melhor que eles... E sei que se eles conseguiram, você com certeza vai. – Mione sorriu. – É só para você ter outras fontes.

- Ei! Nós ainda estamos aqui. – os dois disseram indignados, as meninas apenas lançaram um olhar a eles e voltaram a conversar.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

- Aonde pensa que vai? – Becky saiu de trás de uma estátua. Estava de braços cruzados e com uma expressão ameaçadora.

- Professora, eu apenas estava indo pegar um livro que esqueci na biblioteca.

- Pare com esse teatrinho, Lívia. – disse se aproximando aos poucos. – Não tem ninguém nos observando.

- Ok. Então o que quer comigo? – a garota assumiu uma postura firme.

- Quero saber o que está aprontando...

- Não estou aprontando nada.

- Sei que sua mãe não está aqui na Inglaterra...

- Você me perseguiu, foi isso?

- Não querida, meu assunto aqui é muito mais importante do que você, mas eu te conheço e sei do que é capaz.

- Você não tem família, Becky. Por isso, não comece a falar da minha.

- Se tenho família ou não, isso é problema meu, garota..

Os ânimos estavam se exaltando e Lívia por reflexo, colocou a mão no bolso e segurou a varinha. Mas mais uma vez, Becky era a professora e ela a aluna, a única acusada de algo seria ela.

- Nem pense em fazer isso. Você sabe que está em desvantagem e certamente estragaria o plano e sua mãe ficaria muito brava, não é? – disse em tom ameaçador.

- Não comece de novo...

As duas se encararam por 1 ou 2 minutos, sem dizes uma mísera palavra, até que Becky quebrou o silêncio.

- Ficarei de olho em você. Não esqueça. – e saiu.

Lívia ficou ali, apenas olhando a mulher desaparecer ao fim do corredor.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

- Hermione, me deixaeu olhar sua redação de Transfiguração, vai... – apelou o ruivo.

- Ron, será possível que você nunca vai aprender a se organizar?

- Ah, nem vem. O Harry só terminou antes porque tem que fazer um pergaminho a mais que a gente, por ter enfrentado Snape.

- Ei, agora ta me acusando? – perguntou Harry em sua defesa.

- Eu sei que não é difícil aborrecer o Snape, mas o que você aprontou dessa vez?

- Apenas enfrentei-o. – disse com desconsideração.

Ginny lançou um olhar à Hermione como quem pergunta: "Foi só isso mesmo?", e Hermione respondeu em um gesto que queria dizes: "Depois te explico". Logo em seguida ela levantou e recolheu com dificuldade, todos os livros que Hermione tinha lhe emprestado.

- Para onde você vai?

- Primeiro vou subir para guardar esses livros que Hermione me emprestou e depois vou passar na biblioteca antes de ir me encontrar com o Dean.

Quando a garota mencionou a biblioteca, Harry ficou apreensivo, pois temia o que Ginny estava aprontando. Ela era bem esperta para aprontar qualquer loucura sem ninguém desconfiar dela. Talvez até fosse bom mesmo a as ajuda, já que ele não tinha o mesmo talento. O único talento que todos reconheciam nele era o de se meter em confusão.

À menção do nome de Dean, Ron ficara totalmente vermelho e Harry podia jurar que o amigo estava xingango mentalmente, o namorado da irmã. Ginny aparentemente se controlava para não cair na gargalhada, e a um olhar de censura de Hermione, a ruiva se retirou;

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Estava na última prateleira, da última divisão da biblioteca. Pelo menos era lá que ela tinha o deixado há 4 anos. A menos que mais alguém tivesse se interessado por possessões ou portes ou qualquer outro tipo de magia avançada, o livro ainda estaria ali.

Foi passando o dedo pelas laterais dos livros e lendo os títulos bem devagar, pois não lembrava exatamente o nome, mas sabia que reconheceria se o lesse. Além do que, o livro era de um tom de roxo sinistro e... Seus dedos pararam numa superfície um pouco áspera.

Por mais que pouquíssimas pessoas freqüentassem aquela sessão, olhou atentamente para todos os lados, conferindo se tinha alguém por perto. Vendo que não tinha ninguém ali, puxou o livro da estante e abriu-o ao mesmo tempo em que sentava em uma mesa que havia do lado da estante.

O livro ainda trazia lembranças ruins. Logo todos os momentos terríveis daquele ano passaram como um filme em sua mente. As noites em que acordava em sua cama com as mãos e as vestes ainda sujas de sangue e sem lembrar-se de nada. Quando foi presa na Câmara, a única coisa que lembrava era de ter ido até o banheiro da Murta-Que-Geme, e mais tarde acordar na Câmara com a mão de um Harry ferido, sobre a sua.

Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Harry. O que ela estava procurando ali era algo para ajudar Harry. Começou a folhear o livro à procura de qualquer ligação com o véu negro do Ministério, como o livro era bem grosso, procurou logo no índice algum capítulo que talvez falasse sobre o assunto. Achou 3 possíveis capítulos.

Antes de começar a ler essas páginas, Ginny tomou uma medida de segurança. Tirou um pergaminho velho de dentro do bolso e tocou-o com a varinha, dizendo: "_Juro solenemente que não vou fazer nada de bom"_. O pergaminho logo se desdobrou mostrando o mapa de Hogwarts. Ali estava um pontinho com o seu nome na última sessão da biblioteca. Algumas poucas pessoas ainda estavam ali, pois em pouco tempo Madame Pince estaria expulsando todos para fechar a biblioteca. Procurou pelo ponto de Harry, e ainda aprecia na Sala Comunal, acompanhado por Ron e Mione. Dean estava num corredor do sétimo andar, sozinho. Dean. Tinha esquecido que ia se encontrar com ele, olhou para o relógio e por sorte não estava muito atrasada. Tocou o mapa dizendo: "_Mal feito feito"_ e guardou o livro e se retirou da biblioteca indo encontrar o namorado.


	12. Quadribol

**Harry Potter e o Mistério da Ordem**

**Capítulo 12**

Estava andando rumo à biblioteca, local onde Ginny tinha marcado, o motivo pelo qual ela marcara o preocupava muito. Ela provavelmente estava brincando com ele, pois não tinha como ela saber nada sobre magia das trevas. Não entendia, há algumas semanas ela estava dando uma bronca nele por causa do contato que ele tinha tido com esse tipo de bruxaria.

Ao entrar na biblioteca pôs a mão no bolso involuntariamente, mas lembrou que estava sem o mapa do maroto. De alguma forma tinha perdido, porém não se lembrava de tê-lo tirado do malão.

Como não tinha a ajuda do mapa, saiu de seção em seção à procura da ruiva. Teve que chegar até a última para achá-la. Ela estava com um livro grosso e de cor roxa na mão, mas parecia estar muito concentrada na capa.

Ele sentou na cadeira à frente dela e ficou a observando durante algum tempo, esperando alguma reação da garota. Ela tinha os olhos fixos no objeto, estava com a mão na capa posicionada para abrir o livro.

"Ginny?!" A garota piscou umas duas ou três vezes antes de perceber quem estava falando com ela.

"Ah. Oi, Harry. Há quanto tempo está aqui?"

"Há uns três minutos, mais ou menos."

"Ah"

"Você está bem, Ginny?". Harry estava preocupado, porque a mesma estava estranha. Ela sempre era quieta e agitada ao mesmo tempo, mas ele nunca a tinha a visto naquele estado, que parecia de transe.

"Ãhn?! Ah, ta. Tô bem, tô bem", ainda estava um pouco agitada, mas parecia aos poucos está voltando ao normal.

"Ok. Então, por que me chamou aqui?"

"Eu sei o que está planejando, Harry."

"Ah, não. Outro sermão não." respondeu com raiva.

"Dá para ficar quieto e me deixar terminar de falar?" pronto essa era a Ginny que ele conhecia. Ficou apenas calado e deixou que ela continuasse.

"Certo. É o seguinte, sei o que pretende fazer e estou disposta a ajudar." ele tentou falar, mas ela o cortou e prosseguiu. "Sei o que vai falar, mas não me importo. Esse li-livro pode ter algo que te ajude a encontrar alguma forma de trazê-lo de volta." E logo ela ficou estranha novamente.

"Ginny, como você conhece esse livro?" perguntou enquanto dava uma breve olhada no índice. O tema era realmente Artes das Trevas, era quase certo de que acharia algo.

"Eu-eu prefiro não falar sobre isso agora, tá?"

Ele voltou os olhos para ela e ela parecia nervosa sobre a pergunta.

"Ok."

"Não fique tão entretido com isso." Apontou para o livro com uma expressão de nojo. "Nos vemos amanhã cedo."

"Amanhã?" Harry estava confuso.

"Os testes para o time. Já esqueceu que você é o capitão esse ano?" tentou sorrir, embora aquele não fosse seu verdadeiro sorriso.

"É verdade. Que droga que a McGonagall não conseguiu o campo para hoje."

"Ei, não reclama, pelo menos ela conseguiu ainda nessa semana."

"É, mas amanhã é sábado, ou seja, mais intrometidos que o normal dentro do campo." ele fez uma cara feia e Ginny deu tapinhas nas costas dele, dizendo. "Não se preocupa, estarei lá para colocar moral e talvez, mas só em último caso, azarar alguém."

"Agora está me dizendo que não tenho moral?"

"Ah, não fique irritado, Potter. Boa noite." Acenou e se virou indo em direção à saída da biblioteca.

Harry ainda a fitou até que a garota estivesse fora de sua visão. Mas logo voltou a atenção para o curioso livro que a ruiva o indicara. Ficou ali até às 18hr, sendo expulso pela Madame Pince.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ginny estava sentada na janela da Sala Comunal, olhando para o lado de fora de uma forma intensa e concentrada que Hermione teve que cutucá-la para que saísse do seu estado de transe.

"Hey"

"Hermione eu já fiz todos os meus deveres, inclusive já li metade daquele livro de feitiços, que para ser sincera estou gostando, então, por favor, nada de assunto de estudo agora, tá?" a ruiva respondeu de forma impaciente.

"Eu não vim te incomodar a respeito de estudo."

"Ah, não?" o tom de surpresa era claro em sua voz, e ao olhar para a amiga, percebeu que o assunto era sério, então saiu da janela e foi sentar no sofá ao lado da amiga. "Ok, então o que está te incomodando tanto?"

"Ginny, eu quero que me responda com sinceridade."

"Tudo bem." respondeu calmamente.

"Eu sei que você é muito observadora, então..."

"Sim, Mione. Meu irmão gosta de você também, vai em frente." disse de um modo divertido.

"Quê?!" Hermione ficou parecendo um tomate. "Do que está falando?" Ginny caiu na gargalhada ao ver o desespero da amiga..

"Ginny, isso é sério." Hermione voltou ao seu jeito repressor. "Você tem notado alguma coisa estranha no Harry?" Ginny simplesmente congelou, ela não podia falar nada à amiga. Odiava ter que mentir, mas se ela entregasse o Harry, acabava entregando ela mesma também.

"Mione, sinceramente, eu tenho seguido seu conselho, tenho tentado falar mais com ele e ser eu mesma..."

"Desculpa, eu sei disso. E é exatamente por isso que te pergunto isso."

"Mione, o Harry perdeu a única família que ele tinha, é claro que ele vai agir estranho por um tempo."

"Eu sei, mas é que..."

"Olha só." Ginny interrompeu. "Tenho teste de quadribol amanhã, então quero ir dormir logo. Mas amanhã a gente conversa, ta?"

"Tudo bem." Hermione decidiu ir junto, então lá em cima desejou boa sorte para a ruiva e foi para seu quarto.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Becky estava em seus aposentos lendo um livro quando ouviu uma batida na porta. Levantou do sofá e vestiu um robe para ir atender, mas definitivamente não esperava aquela visita.

"Espero não estar incomodando, professora?!"

"Claro que não, McGonagall."

"Vamos parar com as formalidades. Você não é mais aluna aqui, agora até divide o cargo comigo. Vamos manter apenas Minerva."

Becky ainda estava impressionada pela visita, e agora McGonagall pedia para acabar com as formalidades. Completamente sem jeito, a mulher apenas acenou que "sim" com a cabeça, concordando com o pedido da vice-diretora.

Becky indicou o sofá para que as duas fossem conversar ali. McGonagall sentou e já foi falando.

"Não vamos alongar muito a conversa, pois já está tarde e sei que ambas estamos cansadas." a professora mais nova apenas concordou com a cabeça. "Vim aqui para conversar sobre três assuntos, mas serei direta."

"Primeiro venho lhe parabenizar por essas duas semanas de aula. Você teve uma boa recepção dos alunos."

"Obrigada." Becky sorriu. "Fico muito feliz em ouvir isso."

"Também venho trazer um recado de Dumbledore. Fizemos uma reunião e decidimos que você será bem-vinda na Ordem."

"Mais uma vez... Obrigada."

"Mas temos que manter em segredo por enquanto, apenas os membros da Ordem sabem."

"Tudo bem." respondeu séria.

Becky ficou pensativa por um tempo, decidindo se perguntava ou não sobre o assunto. McGonagall percebeu o que Becky estava querendo perguntar e tranquilizou-a logo.

"Dumbledore usou as próprias palavras e os próprios motivos para que você fosse aceita."

Becky estava concentrada no que Minerva dizia, absorvia cada palavra lentamente enquanto se acalmava aos poucos.

"Não se preocupe, seu segredo está a salvo conosco." Becky assentiu. "Agora me deixe perguntar, quem sabe à respeito disso?"

"Não se preocupe, apenas pessoas confiáveis. A senhora, prof. Dumbledore, Lupin e Tonks."

"Deixemos assim então. Lupin não dirá nada, e Tonks pode ser desastrada ás vezes, mas sabe guardar segredo, ainda mais de uma amiga."

Minerva fitou Becky por alguns segundos. A garotinha podia ter crescido, mas uma vez metida com os Marotos, ela nunca seria esquecida.

"Boa noite, Becky."

"Boa noite, Minerva." A professora acompanhou Minerva até a porta. Voltou, então para o sofá e ali mesmo adormeceu, pensando em como as coisas estavam indo bem. Agora sua preocupação mais urgente era a nova aluna, tinha que ficar de olho nela.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Vamos, Ron. Levanta."

Harry estava insistindo há uns cinco minutos para que o amigo saísse da cama. Dean e Seamus já haviam tentado ajudar também, e nada.

"Ron, nós vamos nos atrasar." Harry agora puxava o amigo pelo pé. "Quer saber de uma coisa?!"

Harry desceu as escadas em busca das únicas pessoas com moral suficiente para fazer Ron levantar e vestir-se para o teste, sem ter que usar magia ou se quer a força.

Ginny e Lívia já estavam prontas para o teste. Estavam agora sentadas ao lado de Hermione, no sofá da Sala Comunal, esperando por Harry e Ron. As meninas conversavam animadamente sobre assuntos alheios, apenas tentavam evitar o quadribol para poupar Hermione.

Dean e Seamus já tinham descido há uns cinco minutos, mas sem a companhia dos outro meninos. Neville finalmente descera também e as meninas perguntaram pelos garotos, e ele disse que Harry já estava pronto, mas que ainda lutava para tirar Ron da cama. Logo que o amigo saiu, Harry apareceu lá no topo da escada chamando pelas meninas.

"Desisto, não sei mais o que fazer. Podem me dar uma ajudinha aqui, por favor?"

"Pensei que nunca ia pedir." Ginny sorriu e junto com Hermione se levantou e subiu as escadas do dormitório dos meninos. A ruiva deixou Hermione passar na frente e parou alguns segundos ao lado de Harry para sussurrar no ouvido do garoto: "E ainda fica falando quando eu digo que posso te ajudar a por moral."

A ruiva deu uma risada disfarçado e Harry rolava os olhos como resposta. Os dois andaram até o quarto e encontraram Hermione com a mão na cintura e mandando Ron se levantar imediatamente, mas o garoto apenas resmungava dizendo que não queria tomar café e mandou que eles fossem na frente, dizendo que os encontraria no campo mais tarde.

Ginny conhecia o irmão muito bem para saber que aquilo era só enrolação, e não deixaria que ele perdesse o teste. Ela olhou para o relógio meio impaciente e começou o sermão.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley." começou Ginny com uma mão na cintura e a outra com o dedo apontado na cara do irmão. Naquele momento, mesmo que ela não fosse ruiva, não tinha ninguém que pudesse dizer que ela não era filha de Molly Weasley. "Você vai se levantar dessa cama agora, se vestir para o teste, e todos nós vamos descer para tomarmos café juntos, Lívia já deve está lá nos esperando."

"Eu não vou e pronto." Ron levantou o tronco, ficando sentado na cama e adquirindo uma feição mais rabugenta, se possível. "Encontro com vocês no campo, já disse."

"Quer saber de uma coisa? Desisto." exclamou Hermione irritada e Harry concordou. Os dois começaram a andar para a porta, quando Ginny, com um movimento rápido da varinha, fechou a porta. Os dois apenas ficaram ali parados e se viraram para os Weasleys, briga entre os dois irmãos mais teimosos da família, aquilo não ia prestar... Era exatamente o que Harry não queria... Jogadores estressados, ainda mais os que ele queria por no time.

"Ronald, você vai levantar daí agora mesmo. Ainda temos uns cinco minutos antes de o café começar, chegaremos atrasados, mas não tem problema." Ginny continuou ainda no tom autoritário. "Você está com medo, Ron." O ruivo levantou a cabeça e encarou a irmã, com um olhar de raiva, mas ela prosseguiu. "E isso não vai ajudar em nada se te deixarmos só, porque você vai faltar o teste e depois quando ganharmos a Taça, você vai ficar resmungando por aí." Ginny tomou fôlego e continuou com um tom de voz mais baixo. "E ninguém vai suportar te ver assim. Então trata de levantar, trocar de roupa e descer. Se não aparecer lá em baixo em três minutos, e eu vou contar, eu subo aqui de novo." A garota saiu pisando forte, e Harry e Hermione a seguiram.

Quando os três estavam sentados no sofá, na Sala Comunal, Harry quebrou o silêncio.

"Droga, Ginny. Desse jeito Ron não vai se sair bem no teste." Reclamou o bruxo.

"Era melhor do que ele nem aparecer pro teste." a garota ainda estava vermelha de raiva, e aos poucos ia voltando à sua cor normal.

"Desse jeito nenhum de vocês vai se sair bem." Hermione falou irritada e voltou-se para a amiga, dessa vez calmamente. "Mas acho que exagerou um pouco, Ginny."

"Eu sei Mione. Mas meu irmão sempre foi assim e isso me tira do sério." a ruiva olhou para Hermione, e logo em seguida para Harry. "Desculpa por ter estragado as coisas."

"Tudo bem. Pode ser que assim ele tente te desafiar e consiga se dar bem."

Ginny se levantou de repente, anunciando que deviam ir, se não teriam que fazer os testes de barriga vazia. Foi quando Hermione e Harry se viraram para ver um Ron rabugento encarando a irmã sorridente.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Harry chegou ao campo acompanhado de Ron, Ginny e Lívia, cada qual com suas vassouras de lado. Hermione já estava ocupando seu lugar na arquibancada. O dia estava ensolarado e não ventava muito, resumindo o tempo estava perfeito nessa manhã.

Ron foi logo para o meio do campo e ficou fitando os três aros há metros de altura. Harry viu que o amigo estava voltando a ficar nervoso, mas antes de ir falar com ele, deu uma olhada rápida para a arquibancada e lá estavam os intrometidos.

Ginny estava ao seu lado ainda, mas não olhava para a arquibancada. A ruiva estava se apoiando na vassoura à sua frente, e fitava seu irmão com um olhar preocupado. Harry virou-se para falar com ela, mas antes que ele pudesse falar algo, a ruiva perguntou.

"Ele vai conseguir, não vai?" disse sem tirar os olhos do irmão.

"Vai sim." quando Ginny olhou para eles, a garota tinha um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Ele não sabia como nunca a havia notado, estava começando a se achar idiota por nunca tê-la incluído em sua vida. Por que ele, Ron e Hermione sempre a mantiveram longe? Mas voltando ao que interessa nesse momento...

"Vou lá falar com ele. Enquanto isso você pode cuidar da arquibancada pra mim?"

A garota logo olhou para a arquibancada e riu. "Ok, ok. Deixa comigo."

Dez minutos se passaram, e agora que Ron estava mais calmo, Ginny já havia se livrado dos intrometidos e todos os alunos inscritos já estavam em campo, finalmente o treino começara.

Iniciou com simples voos nas vassouras, e aí já eliminou cinco alunos, dois deles caíram da vassoura e Harry pediu que os outros três os levassem para a Ala Hospitalar. Em seguida, iniciou os testes para batedores e ficou bastante impressionado com a atuação de Lívia, que assim como Ginny, cursava o 5º ano. O outro batedor que escolheu era um garoto que nunca tinha reparado antes, chamado Jaquito Peakes. O restante eram bons, mas muito distraídos, um até levou um balaço na barriga e outro conseguira, só Merlin sabia como, acertar o bastão nas próprias costas. Lívia pousou e saiu correndo para agradecer Harry e dar um abraço em Ginny.

Harry então anunciou o teste de artilheiros. Ginny sabia que ele queria deixar os goleiros para depois, já que assim não teria tanta gente nas arquibancadas. Antes dela se levantar, ouviu Ron murmurar um "boa sorte" e ela assentiu em resposta. Lívia também desejou um bom teste para a ruiva.

Quando ela passou por Harry, o garoto disse rapidamente "Vamos ver se continua a mesma do verão." A garota lançou um olhar desafiador à Harry e foi para o meio do campo. Katie Bell também cumprimentou o capitão.

"Vamos lá, pessoal." Harry gritou, pois todos já estavam flutuando em suas vassouras. "Primeiro quero ver a agilidade de vocês. Fiquem em trios e comecem apenas arremessos de goles."

Cinco minutos se passaram e Harry apanhou sua vassoura e levantou voo. Foi até o encontro dos artilheiros e já dispensara dois apenas com esse treino.

"Agora quero ver seus arremessos aos aros. Separem-se em dois times e podem combinar táticas se quiserem, mas quero ver ação aqui."

Obedeceram ao capitão e agora lançavam as goles nos aros. Ginny combinou uma jogada perfeita com Katie Bell e as duas realmente se saíram muito bem. O garoto do outro time ameaçou jogar a goles pela direita e Katie rapidamente foi para aquele lado para acobertar. "Estava claro que ela sabia que o garoto não lançaria ali, jogava quadribol há anos, por favor, né?!" pensou a veterana.

Dito e feito. O garoto lançou a goles por baixo da vassoura de Ginny, pois do outro lado do campo, sem ninguém saber como ela chegara ali, uma garota aguardava para agarrar a bola. Mas Ginny tinha bons reflexos e não deixou essa passar. Na mesma hora que o garoto lançou a goles, a ruiva deu uma cambalhota no ar e segurou a goles. Voou rapidamente até os aros, mas foi interceptada pela mesma garota que antes estava pronta para segurar a goles. Só que mais uma vez a ruiva foi mais rápida e percebeu que Katie estava ainda do lado direito, então jogou a goles para ela. Mas ainda não dava para arremessar, então Ginny mergulhou e foi o mais veloz que pode, ali por baixo, com Katie a acompanhando por cima. Quando chegaram mais próximo dos aros, Katie arremessou a bola aparentemente para ninguém, mas quando outro garoto da equipe adversária ia alcançando a goles, Ginny apontou o cabo da vassoura para cima, alcançou a goles a tempo e a lançou no aro.

O treino dos artilheiros foi o mais demorado, afinal era muita gente e os artilheiros tinham que possuir várias habilidades, e assim como os batedores, tinham que ter química, e essa era a parte mais difícil de conseguir. Depois de mais ou menos 40 minutos ele pediu para que todos descessem, para que pudesse anunciar os artilheiros escolhidos.

"Katie Bell, Demelza Robins e Ginny Weasley. O restante pode ir e obrigado pelo esforço."

Demelza agradeceu, cumprimentou as companheiras de time e saiu em direção ao castelo. Katie Bell parabenizou Ginny, e disse que estava feliz que a ruiva continuasse no time. Ginny também cumprimentou a colega e as duas foram para caminhos diferentes. Katie foi ao encontro da amiga Lilá, e as duas fizeram seu caminho de volta para o castelo, mas Harry chamou Katie e pediu para ela ajudar Ginny com os testes de goleiros.

Enquanto Katie se despedia da amiga e voltava para o campo, Ginny foi falar com o capitão.

"Então, continuo a mesma do verão?" Ginny deu uma risada tranquila.

"Não sei não." Disse Harry desafiando.

A ruiva deu uns tapinhas no ombro dele enquanto falava.

"Não se preocupe, posso fazer melhor." A ruiva saiu rindo e foi sentar-se no banco. Harry acompanhou a ruiva com o olhar e logo foi até o banco também, onde estavam o time escolhido e os candidatos a goleiro. Antes de sentar-se anunciou um intervalo de 10 minutos para que Ginny e Katie pudessem descansar.

Ginny estava sentada entre Ron e Lívia, e Mione já estava ao lado do ruivo. Harry perguntou o que cada um achava de seus companheiros, aproveitando a pausa para já bater um papo com o time formado, até então.

Lívia elogiou Jaquito que não estava mais ali, disse que gostou do garoto e que achava que não seria um ano difícil para o time. Harry sorriu em resposta e virou para falar com Ginny e Katie.

"Como são veteranas, nem preciso perguntar o que acham uma da outra."

"Dupla explosiva." disse Katie e as duas caíram na gargalhada.

"Ok, ok. Mas quero que seja melhor ainda." disse Harry ainda rindo.

"Não se preocupe capitão, tenho certeza que Demelza rapidinho se encaixará e você terá o trio explosivo antes do primeiro jogo. Fica tranquilo." Dessa vez foi Ginny que brincou. Todos riram e logo Harry anunciou o terceiro e último teste.

Os quatro concorrentes se levantaram quase ao mesmo tempo. Harry viu Ginny pegar na mão do irmão e murmurar um pedido de desculpas e depois dizer um "você consegue". Ron assentiu e então foi para o encontro dos outros garotos.

Harry pediu para que as artilheiras fizessem jogadas e arremessassem a goles, como num jogo. As duas começaram, e a cada duas jogadas o goleiro mudava. Assim continuou por uns 15 minutos, até que Harry pediu para pararem, fez as contagens e anunciou que Ron e um cara chamado Peter iriam para fase de arremessos. Cada um tentaria defender dez arremessos, cinco de cada artilheira.

Peter conseguiu segurar 4 de Katie e 3 de Ginny. "Droga, esse cara é bom." pensou Harry. E então a vez de Ron, mas algo na sua atitude mudara, parecia mais confiante, por algum milagre. O ruivo defendeu 4 de Katie e 4 de Ginny.

Os dois desceram das vassouras, seguidos pelas meninas. Todos parabenizaram Ron, até mesmo Peter. Mione correu para abraçar o amigo, que riu orgulhoso de si mesmo. Ginny se aproximou de Harry e comentou.

"Quando vamos conseguir juntar esses dois, hein?!"

Os dois riram e Harry desafiou. "Até o fim do ano letivo eles ficam juntos."

Harry e Ginny apertaram as mãos, brincando, e Ginny respondeu: "Trato feito."

Enfim, todos voltaram para o castelo para tomar banho e descerem a tempo para o almoço, afinal tinha sido um treino pesado, principalmente para Ginny e Katie.


End file.
